Broken Hearts
by roxyhoney
Summary: New Chapter 9 Posted. Takes Place around 2x11: The Light Of The Moon. What if a wolf bite was deadly to witches as well. What happens if Bonnie is bit instead of Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hey everyone! This idea came out of nowhere. What if instead of Rose getting bit by Jules, it was Bonnie instead. And that a wolf bite is just as deadly to a witch. This is an AU, but it does follow a good amount of the storyline.**

**NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. Please R&R=)**

Damon and Bonnie were at it again. Arguing. That's all they ever did, especially when Elena was concerned.

Elena, Stefan, and Jeremy were sitting on the couch in the Salvatore boarding house as they watched them yell back and forth. Stefan thought Bonnie would have gave Damon an aneurysm by now. "Well maybe if you wouldn't have left your best friend alone, to go destroy a moonstone, that didn't even get destroyed, Elijah wouldn't have got in the house. He could have killed her."

"But he didn't…." They barely heard Elena try to calm them down with her words.

Bonnie wasn't going to let anyone, especially Damon see that leaving Elena in danger hurt her more than anything.

Jeremy stood in front of Bonnie, because he knew that she was hurting, and even though he was human, he felt like Bonnie's protector. "Back off Damon. No one is at fault in this."

"Sit down, kid, before I break your neck again and take off that ring, so this time you won't wake up."

Bonnie moved passed Jeremy, grateful that he stood up for her, but so upset at Damon that she couldn't thank him, "Well maybe if you wouldn't have left to go deal with some stupid wolf crap, this wouldn't have happened either. Maybe if you would have killed him right the first time.

"You know what; this whole thing is your fault Damon. You wanting to get Katherine out of the tomb. This all started with your stupid obsession with someone who never wanted you to begin with….with someone who only wanted Stefan…"

Everyone got quiet at Bonnie's words. Not even she could believe she said that. She didn't like Damon, hell it was so close to hate it was scary, but she knew that the whole ordeal with Katherine was a tough spot for him.

Damon was consumed with so much rage at the moment, that he rushed for Bonnie so fast, that she didn't even have time to stop him. He grabbed her by the throat, and a part of him expected her to retaliate with magic, but she didn't. Actually what he didn't expect was to see a tear escape her eye.

Stefan was on him, before he could squeeze any tighter, pulling him off of Bonnie and away from her.

Jeremy then embraced Bonnie in his arms, giving her support that she needed.

Damon's eyes went back to normal, but he was still filled with anger, "Do you think your little boyfriend would be so quick to stand up for you, if he knew that it was your fault that Anna was dead. That if you would have deactivated the device, then Anna would be here right now, and you wouldn't even be a blimp on Jeremy's radar." Damon didn't know where that came from, because even though he was pissed at Bonnie, a bigger part of him was pissed that she was in Jeremy's arms.

Jeremy already knew about everything that happened with the device and Anna. It still hurt him that Anna was dead, but he did not and would never blame Bonnie for what happened.

Then out of nowhere Damon grabbed his head in pain. Everyone looked at Bonnie who was giving him the aneurysm from hell, and it looked like she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Even though Damon was filling the boarding house with his screams.

"Guys Enough!" Elena yelled, obviously tied of everything. She looked at Bonnie, "Bonnie, please….stop….please."

Bonnie did what Elena asked, and looked away, trying her best not to cry.

"Look," Elena began, "Elijah didn't hurt me. He wants Klaus dead as well and he wants to keep me safe."

"Do you really think you can trust Elijah, Elena; he is an original. If Klaus doesn't kill you, Elijah will. Simple as that. Stefan, talk some since into your girlfriend. I'm going to bed." He looked at Bonnie once more, not knowing why he got even angrier seeing her in Jeremy's arms, "We'll finish this another time."

"But next time I will set you on fire," She glared at him.

His grin was cocky, as he turned around and went upstairs.

* * *

Two hours later Elena and Stefan were sound asleep upstairs, and Bonnie was downstairs reading in front of the fireplace. Bonnie would have went home with Jeremy, but she felt like she needed to stay because she felt bad for leaving Elena earlier and Elijah making an appearance. Her mission was to protect everyone in Mystic Falls, especially her best friend. And as much as she hated being under the same roof with Damon, she would have to bare it for awhile.

Her phone went off on vibrate again. As she checked it, she let out of breath of relief.

_"The transformation went fine. Tyler is okay. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you Bons -xoxo Care"_

Bonnie was so glad everything was okay with Tyler and that he went through the transformation without biting anyone…especially Caroline, because wolf bites were suppose to be lethal to vampires.

"Don't you have a home to go too?" A voice she really did not want to hear right now, filled the room.

"Trust me, I'd rather be there right now." She said, trying not to look at him. Yes, Damon was the one thing in Mystic Falls, that pissed her off, but she was not able to deny that he was good looking.

He smirked, "If you feel guilty about earlier today, get over it. Elena is fine with me and Stefan here."

She ignored him, and continued to read.

And he didn't like that she was ignoring him. No one ignored him.

He quickly made his way in front of her, and removed the book from her hands, and threw it across the room. He bent down so that they were face to face.

"Damnit, Damon! Leave me alone." She said moving past him.

She tried walking away from him, but he sped in front of her, and stopped her in her tracks, "Where is your little boyfriend? Thought he would be here too, since he follows you around like a sick puppy."

"Jeremy is not my boyfriend." She didn't know why she felt the need to tell him that. "Not yet," she added. And before she knew it, she was backed against the wall so quick, she wasn't able to react. Damon's arms were trapping her in.

"Not ever." He didn't mean to say that out loud, but oh well.

"What the hell," Bonnie pushed at him, "Damon, move, before…"

"Before what?" His eyes were concentrated on her plump lips. Where this attraction for Bonnie was coming from so sudden was beyond him, but he was never one to deny anything.

Bonnie was beyond flustered at the moment. Why wasn't she giving him an aneurysm or lighting him on fire? Why was she starting to notice more about him? And why at this very moment she wanted him to kiss her?

And that's exactly what he did. He kissed with such fire and intensity, Bonnie felt as if she would explode. She wrapped her arms around him, and held on to him for dear life, as their tongues did a forbidden dance.

What broke them apart was the shattering of the window, and a growl.

Damon turned towards the noise to see the wolf, most likely Jules, standing in front of them; teeth bared, ready to pounce.

As the wolf jump, Bonnie finally regained her composure from the kiss and pushed Damon aside, as the wolf pounced on her, and bit into her shoulder. She screamed out, and Damon stabbed the wolf with a sword; only wounding it.

As the wolf ran out, Damon bent down and picked Bonnie up and sat her on the couch. As they inspected the bite mark, Damon was furious, "Why the hell did you do that!"

Bonnie winced in pain, as the horrible gash in her arm began to ache, "Are you really going to yell at me for saving your life? Bite marks are deadly to vampires."

Damon bit into his wrist, and held it up to Bonnie's mouth, "Drink, so you will heal."

"I'm not about too…"

He cut off the judgey little witch, placing his wrist to Bonnie's mouth, forcing her to drink. "Why are you always so stubborn?"

When Bonnie drank enough, she stopped, but the bite mark still hadn't gone away. Actually it looked like it was getting worse.

Then out of nowhere, she began to feel lightheaded, yet in pain at the same time….an excruciating pain filled her body. And the only thing she could do was scream.

* * *

Two days passed, and Bonnie wasn't getting any better, in fact, it got to the point where she wasn't able to get out of bed. After the wolf attack, Damon, Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, and Stefan did their research and found out a wolf's bite was just as deadly to a witch then a vampire. The only thing is, it didn't say how to cure it.

None of them could believe that this was happening. And only Stefan and Elena could see that it was taking a big toal on Damon. It surprised them because the last thing they remembered was that they were at each other's throats.

Bonnie was laying on Damon's bed, grateful that she wasn't having one of her episodes again where she writhed in pain from the bite mark. Caroline and Elena laid beside her holding on to her, as Jeremy held her hand.

They tried their best not to cry, but seeing Bonnie laying there, pale and in pain was too much to bare for all of them. It was Bonnie. Their Bonnie. Their Bestfriend. Why did this happen?

"Lena," Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Elena heard her.

She instantly looked at her best friend, trying her best not to cry, but she wasn't strong enough.

"I'm sorry…."

"Ssh, don't be." Elena didn't need to hear her apologize. She knew Bonnie wasn't in her right mind, when she tried to attack Elena, thinking she was Katherine. After she threw her against the wall using her magic, Bonnie realized that she was going delirious and losing her mind. She cried so hard when it happened begging for forgiveness, begging to be killed, but Elena would never do it. They would find a way to cure her.

Jeremy tried his best not to break down. First Vicki, then Anna, and now Bonnie. He wasn't going to lose her too.

* * *

"Well if it isn't the one I meant to kill," Jules said, sipping her drink, as Damon sat across from her in the booth in Mystic Falls Grille, "I'll have to get that right next time.

"You won't live to see another full moon. Unless you tell me how to cure a wolf bite. And then I won't kill you."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Promise?"

"Yes."

She looked at him for a moment, and placed the tab down on the table, "Bite me."

As she got up to leave he grabbed her arm, and turned her around, "I'm not afraid of you," she smiled.

"Then you are very, very stupid."

"How's your friend?" Jules said, trying to get under Damon's skin, "Bonnie….is that her name? I almost forgot we could take out witches too." She smirked, "Have the chills started? The unberarable pain?"

"If there's a cure tell me." He said, trying his best not to break her neck in front of everyone. But his main focus was Bonnie, "Or start watching your back."

"Did I mention the dementia; it'll eat away at her brain."

Damon knew exactly what she was talking about, because Bonnie almost killed Elena, thinking she was Katherine.

"You want a cure?"

He nodded.

"I'll tell you the only cure that exists. Take a dagger, and drive it right through the witch's heart."

* * *

Damon walked inside the boarding house, to see Stefan, Jeremy, and Caroline sitting on the couch, and Elena walking down the stairs. What he was really focusing on was the damage to the mansion.

"What the hell happened?"

"Bonnie lost control of her powers again." Elena began, "Damon this wolf bite is making her lose control and forget who she is."

"Did you find a cure?" Jeremy asked. He didn't like the young Gilbert, because before Bonnie dies he was going to have a place in her heart. And that upset him for some odd reason.

He just looked at Stefan and disappeared upstairs to Bonnie. That told them everything. That Bonnie was going to die.

* * *

Seeing Bonnie lying on his bed, all drained, made him feel something that he shouldn't. Pain. Sadness. He caressed her forehead, "Hey."

"Sorry….about….your place." It was hard for her to talk.

"Don't worry about it, I was thinking of remodeling anyways." He tried to add humor, but he couldn't.

He felt Elena behind him, "Elena go back downstairs."

"I can't leave her Damon, I can't." she said wiping the tears from her eys.

"It hurts…" Bonnie coughed.

"Then stop talking about it." He snapped and turned away, but she grabbed his hand softly, so he would look at her again.

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologizing…"

"For what I said about you and Katherine. That was low, even for me."

"But it was the truth. As much as you may hate it, you're a bit like me, when trying to stick it where it hurts," he tried to smile, but it was hard, because seeing her there made him miserable, "I'm sorry about bringing up the device again."

"Forgive you…forgive me?" Was all she could get out.

"Of course." He kissed her forehead.

And that's when Elena put the pieces together. Damon and Bonnie had feelings for each other. She didn't know when it happened, because just a few days ago they were at each other's throats. But she didn't want to think about that right now. Things change, sometimes it takes awhile, and sometimes it happens instantly. And for them it happened instantly.

Bonnie then began writhing in pain again, screaming out. Damon positioned himself on the bed behind her, and held her to him.

"Damon…" Elena said.

"Elena, go, I got this…"

As much as Elena didn't want to leave Bonnie. She knew that she could trust Damon with her. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. And with that final thought, she went back downstairs.

"Make it stop, make it stop…I can't take it anymore, please." Bonnie cried, and all Damon could do was hold on to her.

* * *

A few minutes went by, and Bonnie laid in Damon's arms, as he tried to comfort her.

"Whoever thought you'd be a nice guy." She couldn't even open her eyes anymore.

"I'm not nice…I'm mean. And I like it."

Bonnie wanted to smile at his comment, but didn't have enough strength, "Your lying."

"Ssh," He tried to soothe her, "Sleep…just sleep." He didn't want her to use anymore of her energy and cause herself anymore pain. He caressed her cheek. Bonnie was the only one who wasn't scared of Damon. The only one who stood up to him without even flinching. He admired her more than she would ever know.

And he thought he could do one more thing for her, as she drifted off to sleep.

_Bonnie was in a park that her grams use to take her when she was younger. She had a white dress on and her hair was flowing down. Even though she was the same age she was in the present, everything looked like it was from the past. And she also didn't have her magic._

_Even though she liked having powers and dealing with magic, it did cause an extra strain on her, so not having them right now, in this moment, made her feel free and relaxed._

_She then spotted Damon sitting on the grass and plopped down beside him, smiling._

_Damon had never really seen Bonnie until now. So carefree without a worry in the world. She was so beautiful._

_"This was my favorite place to come as a child, how did you know?"_

_"Word gets around." He smiled._

_She smiled as well, but she didn't believe him._

_"I heard you and Elena talking once awhile ago."_

_She poked at his cheek, "So, Damon Salvatore does listen."_

_"From time to time."_

_"Am I dreaming?"_

_He didn't answer her, but she didn't mind, she just let the nice sun rays and the beauty of being in her favorite place relax her._

_"Sometimes I miss this…." Bonnie began, "I miss not having to worry about anything but school." She let a small amount of laughter._

_"Eh, school isn't always what it's cracked up to be."_

_She then held his hand in hers, and Damon too began to feel contentment, "Do you think if we weren't always at each other's throats it could have led to something."_

_"I know it could have. Regardless of everything we put each other through, we are on the same side."_

_"Yeah after I put you in your place."_

_They both shared a laugh._

_She then leaned in to him, "I would like to enjoy this place a little longer….will you enjoy it with me?"_

_"For a little while." Even though forever is what he wanted to say. She laid in his arms, and he held on to her, not ever wanting to let her go again._

_"You matter, Damon." Those words came out of nowhere, but he was glad to hear her say them._

Damon slowly pulled the dagger from beside him, and held it in his hand.

_"Thank you, Damon." Bonnie said, feeling free in his arms._

_"For what?"_

_"The pains gone."_

_"I'm glad." And they both smiled._

_"Will I see grams again?"_

_"Yes…" Was all he could say. He didn't want to do what he knew he had too._

He then held the dagger to her heart.

_They both stood up, and Bonnie stood on her tip toes and kissed him, with all the passion she had. Damon was not expecting it._

_"I'll race you." she smiled, "On the count of three….one…two…"_

Damon plunged the dagger into Bonnie's heart, and when Bonnie took her last breath, Damon's world felt like it shattered. Vampires have this trigger where they can hold in everything and not let it affect them. But that trigger wasn't there anymore. Killing Bonnie hurt him more than anything has ever hurt him in his life. More than Katherine, Stefan, His father, his mother, and Elena.

Bonnie was dead, and it was his fault. How would he be able to deal with that.

**Okay please Review and tell me what you think, and If I should continue? If not, it can just stay as a one-shot. Do I have an idea to where this story can go. You bet!=)**

**Hope you all enjoyed. And again please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! It really means a lot to me, and with your reviews I decided to write another chapter that I hope will make you all proud. **

**Angel4NEPatriots, zozo42 jimi18, sweetydoe, 23NrAuLcEaYs, scberry1985, Ali08, OriginallyImperfect, brooke and courtney, Lula6791, Hellz-on-Earth, StarrDust13, AlleyKitty, Ali08, I am Bonnie Salvatore, bamon89, NaeNae1495, justareader13, kisha96, dizzy78, whitestripes123, T.T24, brucasforever1418, woahthatsMel, randomlittleme, SweetAnge1241, Infrena, hpfan1987, Pretty Little Vampires, VAMPIRELUVSS, babyshan211.  
(THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! )**

**Also this story will have some parts that follow the storyline as you will see when you read, but as I move on into later chapters there will be some changes.**

**

* * *

**

Damon left the boarding house not too long afterwards, leaving Bonnie on his bed. He wasn't able to move her; he couldn't. He already did the hardest thing possible by taking her life away, moving her would have been too much.

He wasn't able to face the others. All of them were downstairs thinking that he had a way of saving her life, when really he was the one who ended it. He told Stefan what he did through a mind link they rarely used, so he could tell them. Did he feel guilty? Yes. Should he? No. His emotions, his feelings, were supposed to be turned off, so why did they turn back on because of the witch? It wasn't because it was suppose to be him that Jules bit, because he wouldn't have cared if it happened to anyone else.

No one should make him feel like he was feeling right now. Especially, Bonnie; Someone that he argued with every time they came in contact with each other. She gave him aneurysms and threatened to set him on fire more than anything. So, he shouldn't care that he killed her.

But then there was the kiss they shared before the tragedy happened. He didn't know what possessed him to kiss her, but to his surprise she didn't pull away. Maybe it could have been because they were always at each other's throats that a sexual attraction developed out of nowhere. That had to be it. Because he didn't like Bonnie. He didn't care that she was dead.

Damon was lying to himself, and if anyone could hear his thoughts, they would know it too. He remembered those last moments leading up to her death, where he entered her mind, taking her to her favorite place as a child. She looked so beautiful in that white flowing dress; so peaceful. She had no worries, and for a moment, neither did he. He was glad he could do that for her, but he was mad that he couldn't do more for her; like save her life.

His mind was racing with so many thoughts as he laid in the middle of the street….waiting. Waiting on the next soul to make him feel less human; something he desperately needed to feel at the moment.

He waited for another minute, and before he knew it, he sinking his fangs deep into a young woman's neck; draining her of her life. He should have let her leave, but after spilling his guts out to her, he realized he had to do what he continued. She was probably someone's lover, daughter, or even a mother, but he wouldn't care. Because as of right now, she was his meal.

* * *

One day.

One day had passed since Bonnie passed away. Was it a bright day for everyone? No. Especially for Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes, who had been best friends with Bonnie since pre-k.

Caroline walked out of her front door, with intentions of going back over to Elena's, but she just needed to take a walk to clear her first. It was just too much right now for her to process. A part of her still didn't want to believe that Bonnie, her best friend since pre-k was dead.

After finding out that Bonnie was dead last night, Caroline took Elena and Jeremy home. As Caroline and Elena cried with one another, Jeremy locked himself in his room. She knew he was grieving just as much as they were; because somewhere along the way he had fallen for Bonnie.

Caroline tried her best to click her emotions off like vampires did, but she couldn't. Every time she tried, images of Bonnie entered her mind.

After she locked her door, she turned around to see Tyler standing a few feet away from her. She jumped a bit, surprise to see him there. Usually, with her vampire abilities, she was able to hear when someone walked up on her. But, with everything that was going on right now, she knew why.

"Hey, how's it going?" She said softly, as she wiped the tear that had fallen out of her eyes. She wasn't. She was going to try her best not to cry and break down in front of him. How was she going to tell him that Bonnie died? She didn't even think she could tell Matt yet; anyone for that matter. Because then it might make it real.

Tyler's face was unreadable, "We need to talk,"

_Did he know?_ Was the first thought that came to her mind. But then the kiss that they shared came to mind, and she figured that had to be it.

"Look, about the kiss," she began, "Matt's still kind of in the picture…..we can't go there….Tyler."

He took a moment before he answered, his face still unreadable, "Fine."

She nodded and smiled, "Good."

As she began walking away, the next thing he said, caused Caroline to stop and turn around.

"What happened to my uncle Mason?"

"What…"

Tyler then walked up to her, "He's dead and I want you to tell me what happened."

"I don't…" She tried her best to think of something to say, but she couldn't.

"Well let me tell you. Stefan and his brother Damon killed him, because they are vampires just like you."

_Secrets out_, she thought. "Who told you that?" She was curious to know. It was probably Jules. She already had a bone to pick with her over Bonnie.

"Is it true?" Tyler didn't want it to be true, but he knew by the look on Caroline's face and the way she was acting that it was.

"Let me explain…"

"Did you know he was dead this whole time?"

Caroline could see the anger in his eyes, "Yes…"

Tyler was livid, and pushed her against her car, "How could you, I trusted you!"

"Tyler I'm sorry….I'm sorry."

Tyler was so angry with Caroline that he had to turn and walk away, before he did damage.

Caroline took a deep breath, and tried not to break down. Great, this is just great.

* * *

Stefan visited Elena right after Caroline left this morning. He hated seeing her in the state she was in. And at this moment there was nothing he could say to make her feel better. But there was something he could do….he hoped.

When he left his beloved, he went back to the Salvatore mansion. For the first time, he hoped that Damon was here, but he wasn't. He knew his brother was torn up about what happened to Bonnie. It was the first time he saw him that way since Katherine.

The doorbell rang pulling Stefan away from his thoughts. He knew who it was before he opened the door, and when he did, he stood corrected.

Jonas. The warlock who was working with Elijah. Could he trust him? Of course not.

"Thank you for meeting with me." Stefan said politely.

Jonas knew why Stefan asked him to meet. He felt when the Bennett witch died. Actually every witch could feel when another one died; especially someone who had a lot of power, like Bonnie. The only thing that Jonas knew that no one else did was that Bonnie would have been the most powerful witch once she came into all of her powers. Too Bad.

"I'm think you know why I asked you to come."

"You want me to bring the Bennett witch back."

"Can you?" Stefan questioned.

"Yes."

"Will you?"

Jonas paused for a moment, thinking if he should bring her back. "Yes, Elijah made a promise to Elena to keep the ones she loves safe. But there is one thing I want."

Stefan gave him a look that he was listening.

"You and your brother stop trying to find away to kill Elijah." He wasn't a big fan of vampires in general, but Elijah has saved his life before and he was helping him as well.

Stefan thought about it for a moment, and as much as he wanted Elijah dead, he wanted Bonnie back more, and he knew everyone else would agree, "You have my word."

"Take me to her,"

Stefan then led Jonas upstairs to his room, where Bonnie was laying on his bed. Once Damon told him to tell everyone about Bonnie's death through their mind link and once Caroline took Elena and Jeremy home, he placed Bonnie in his room. Stefan knew it would tear Damon up even more to see Bonnie still there.

Once they entered the room, Jonas stood in front of Bonnie and let the Latin words escape his mouth.

* * *

After the confrontation with Tyler earlier, Caroline went back over to Elena's Stefan was on his way out, and he seemed in a rush, so she wasn't able to tell him that Tyler knew about them. She knew that he would be mad at her….especially Damon. Maybe they could wait awhile before they told him.

Now Caroline was leaving the Grille after trying to talk to Matt. The purpose of seeing him tonight was to get her mind off Bonnie for one moment. Not only did it not work, Matt was mad at her. He thought there was something going on with her and Tyler, not that she could blame him, when she and Tyler spent a lot of time together….but that was only because of his turning.

"What else could go wrong?" She whispered to herself, as she was about to open her car door.

"Excuse me," she heard a female voice say, causing her to turn around and face no one other than Jules. The wolf that killed her best friend.

"I'm looking for Tyler. You haven't seen him have you?" she asked.

Caroline wanted to kill the woman in front of her, she decided to play along. So, she smiled slightly, "No. Not since earlier….sorry." She then turned around and opened her car door.

"I know you're lying." Jules smirked.

Caroline turned around, "I'm guessing that's one of your little wolf tricks."

"Actually it is." Her smile was just as devious as Caroline's.

Caroline turned around, and vamped out, "You killed my best friend, and now I'm about to show you a little trick of my own."

As soon as Caroline turned back around, Jules sprayed her with vervain, and she grabbed her face and screamed. She was pissed now and once the vervain stopped burning her skin, she turned back around, and before she knew what was going on, everything went black.

* * *

Stefan had to leave Jonas as he worked on the spell to bring Bonnie back. He was actually losing a bit of hope, because he saw the struggle it was putting on him.

When Stefan got the phone call from Jules that she was holding Caroline hostage and torturing her, he went to go find Tyler. He didn't know that Tyler knew about them, but right now he didn't care, his main priority was to get Caroline back.

After twenty minutes of trying to explain to Tyler that he wasn't the enemy, he called Damon, and to his surprise he picked up. He told him he had a plan and to meet him at the clearing by Wickery Falls. He knew the real reason Damon agreed wasn't for Caroline, but to kill Jules.

Stefan held on to Tyler as they made their way in front of Jules at the clearing, "Where's Caroline?"

"Locked up tight," she answered.

"Let her go and I'll release Tyler. This doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules." As crazy as it sound, they could have all worked on the same side.

"It's a little too late to be waving a white flag, don't you think."

"You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt."

Jules held her ground, "I'm not leaving without Tyler."

His eyes never left hers, "Tyler's free to make his own decisions…..as soon as you release Caroline."

"My brother the peacemaker," Damon walked up to the crowed. It took every ounce of him not to run to Jules and pull her heart out. But before he left here tonight, he would make her suffer.

All three looked at him, and Jules shifted a bit, not trying to show the wave of fear that passed through her for a moment.

"I'm going to let Stefan try it his way, before we try it my way…which is a little bloodier." And bloody it would be, once he finished with her, "So….give us Caroline."

"Let go of Tyler."

"Give us Caroline." He said, annoyed. "Without a full moon it's not even a fight and you know it. We will kill you."

"I'm not too sure about that tough guy." With that she made a loud whistle and a few more of Jules kind came out ready to kill the two vampires, "Now let's try this again. Give us Tyler."

"You heard her," Damon said to Tyler, "Get over there."

Once Tyler was on Jules side, Damon looked at Stefan, "We can take them."

"I don't know about that."

Damon focused his attention on Jules, "Well then."

Once he ran to her, the fight began.

Damon wasn't able to get to Jules, but he was able to pull out someone else's heart. For a moment he and Stefan were winning, until someone stabbed Stefan in the back causing him to fall to the ground. Damon was about to make another kill until Jules shot him with a wooden bullet and he collapsed to the ground as well.

Tyler was able to get Caroline out of the cage, with much hesitation, but instead of dwelling on it, she ran outside to see Damon and Stefan on the ground in pain, and before she knew it she was being slammed against the trailer she being held hostage in, by Jules. She had the gun with the wooden bullets pressed tightly against the back of her neck.

How would they get out of this?

Even Damon thought the same thing as one of the wolves was about to stab him in the heart. Before he could the wooden stake hit made its way though his chest, all of the wolves except Tyler, grabbed their head and pain and began to scream.

Damon and Stefan stood up, and looked towards the cause of why they were not dead. They were all in shock of who was behind it.

"Bonnie..." Stefan said. He was the only one able to say something, because Caroline and Damon were standing there not able to process words.

Once the wolves were unconscious, but Tyler, Bonnie looked at him, "Once your friends wake up Tyler, tell them to get of town."

"Bonnie?" Caroline was finally able to say something….even if it was just her name, "How…"

"I'll explain later….we should leave now." She glanced at Damon for a brief second who was staring intently at her; not able to blink.

When they left the clearing, Caroline rode in the car with Bonnie.

"How did this happen? I mean I'm glad it happened and you're alive. But when? How?" Caroline put the fact that she was upset about what just happened to her in the back of her mind. Her best friend was alive and well, and right now that's all that mattered.

"Jonas brought me back. " She said glancing at Caroline once in awhile, as she looked at the rode.

"Luka's dad?"

"Yeah, when I woke up I was in Stefan's bed. Jonas told me he asked him to do it."

When they pulled up in front of Elena's house, they stayed in the car for a moment.

"Bonnie, I'm so glad you're okay. I…"

Bonnie saw that her friend was about to start crying so she held on to her hand, "It's okay Caroline, I'm okay now. I'm not going anywhere." She then looked at the blood on her friend from wounds that healed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I heal quickly." Her smile was weak.

Both girls were lying to each other now. Mentally both of the girls weren't okay. The pain that they went through may never go away, but right now they decided to keep it to themselves.

* * *

Elena hadn't left her bedroom all day. How could her best friend be dead. First her parents, now her best friend. She and Bonnie had been through so much together, and now….

Bonnie was always saving Elena, and Elena wasn't even able to save her. How could she live without her? All day she had been crying. The majority of the day was with Caroline, as they cried together. Jeremy came out of his room once; his face all reddened with tears. Stefan held her in his arms once today, assuring her that things would get better. But how?

"Knock knock," A very familiar voice pulled her out of her thoughts. A voice she never thought she would hear again.

She turned around and in walked Bonnie and Caroline. She jumped up, and was too shock to say anything.

"That's how I was at first." Caroline said, breaking the silence in the room.

"Is this…are you real?" Elena said walking towards her.

"As real as can get." Bonnie said trying not to cry. Elena's eyes were puffy and her face was red from crying, "I'm okay, Elena." She knew that's what her best friend needed to hear.

Elena hugged Bonnie, almost as tight as Caroline who had vampire strength.

Caroline then joined in, as the girls held on to each other for strength. And at this exact moment, their fears had been erased. At this exact moment they were normal….life was normal.

**Please Review. The next chapter will have Bonnie and Damon interaction. And again it will stick with some of the storyline, but the majority will be different.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. This chapter is a long one so I hope you all enjoy!**

**This chapter is kind of giving us a setting point for Bamon =)**

Bonnie's eyes slowly fluttered open as the sun shined brightly through Elena's window. Trying her best not to wake Elena and Caroline who were cuddled against her, she made her way out of Elena's bed, and into the bathroom.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she took a deep breath and sighed. She was happy to be alive….happy to not feel the pain she felt during the last few days she was alive. But she could still remember…..everything.

She had a nightmare about what she went through all last night. It replayed over and over again until she woke up screaming in the middle of the night. Elena and Caroline had to hold on to her until she fell back asleep; their act of kindness held so much comfort she was able to go back. But, even now, as she looked in the mirror, flashes from that horrible time appeared in her mind.

She knew witches weren't invincible, but a werewolf bite? How was that possible? She was obviously able to take them down, after last night, but she could never let them bite her again. Sometime today she would definitely check the grimorie and the other spell books to see if Emily made a note of it somewhere.

A knock on the bathroom door, and the sound of Jeremy Gilbert's voice brought her out of her thoughts, "Elena hurry up, I'm already late."

When Bonnie opened the door, Jeremy almost lost his balance. He had to blink a few times, just in case he was still dreaming. "B-bonnie?"

For a moment he didn't know if she was real until she reached out and grabbed his hand, "It's me Jeremy."

"How?" It was hard for him to form words at the moment….hard for him to think.

After she explained everything to him, he pulled her into a hug, and let the tears escape his eyes. He didn't care how unmanly it made him, but it was Bonnie; the woman he was falling for. "I'm so glad you're back."

Bonnie felt comfort in Jeremy's arms….comfort that she shouldn't feel because he was Elena's little brother. She knew that he had feelings for her, not only because he told her, but because she could feel it. His sincerity.

She couldn't help but shed a tear as he held on to her. "I'm glad I'm back too."

As the hug ended, Jeremy knew he was going to be taking a risk on what he was about to do next, but he had to do it. So he did. He kissed Bonnie. The kiss was light and soft, but it was passionate.

When the kiss ended, Bonnie's mind was racing with so many thoughts, but it wasn't of Jeremy. It was of Damon Salvatore.

Jeremy held her gaze for a second, and saw that her mind was elsewhere, "I'm sorry. I just…" he said thinking he made a mistake.

She gently touched his cheek, trying to give him assurance from the worried expression on his face. "No, its okay…I just…I have to go."

"Wait, I…"

She turned to leave, and Jeremy leaned against the wall, with so many thoughts clouding his mind. Maybe he was taking too much of a risk with Bonnie. Maybe because she was older and more mature….he didn't deserve her.

But before he could think of anything else, Bonnie's lips were back on his, and her hands were softly cupping his face, "I'll come back tonight." Then she hurried off to Elena's room, closing the door behind her.

When Bonnie closed the door to Elena's bedroom, she leaned against it, trying to contemplate what just happened. Jeremy kissed her and then she kissed him again. But why? Was it because she wanted to feel a little ounce of normal and Jeremy could give her that? Or was it because Damon began to enter her mind when they kissed?

Well one thing she knew for certain was that she had to go see him. After everything that happened, she felt as if she needed too.

Looking at Elena and Caroline one more time before she left, she made a mental note to call them later, but right now she would let them have their sleep. They needed it.

* * *

Damon was sitting on the couch in front of the fire place, drinking his usual scotch. It may have been early in the morning, but he didn't really care about time anymore. His mind was constantly replaying the events that happened just in the past few days. Jules attacking Bonnie when it was suppose to be him, Bonnie dying when it was suppose to be him, him taking an innocent life just because he was hurting, and Bonnie coming back to life.

Seeing her last night, taking down the werewolves with those fun little aneurysms he loved so much, he couldn't help but freeze in place and do nothing but stare at her. He could still remember the look in her emerald eyes and she rendered the werewolf gang unconscious. It held beauty and power and in that moment she ruled everything around her.

When Stefan explained to Damon how Bonnie was back, he was grateful and angry at his little brother; grateful that he found a way to bring Bonnie back, but angry that he didn't think of it himself. Instead he decided to kill someone from the guilt he was feeling.

Guilt. He hated that word. He hated that feeling.

The doorbell ringing pulled him out of his thoughts. He sat there for a moment contemplating on if he should answer it. Stefan had already left for school or Elena's….he didn't really care. When the doorbell rang again, he used his vampire speed to run to the door, and open it a bit rougher than usual, causing the person on the other side to stagger back a little.

Bonnie.

Like last night, all he could do was stare. He still couldn't believe that she was alive. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing jeans and a hoodie. Beautiful came to mind, even though it shouldn't have.

There were no words held between the blue eyed vampire and the green eyed witch as they held each other's gaze, not knowing what to say; not knowing if they should say anything. Ever since Bonnie and Damon first came in contact with each other, they couldn't stand each other. The emotion hate came to mind for both of them, but then out of nowhere a kiss that was unexplainable happened. And then those moments leading up to Bonnie's 'death' happened, and Damon was with her in the end, making sure she was comfortable as she went.

"Are you going to keep me out here all day, it looks like it's about to rain." Bonnie was finally able to say something after their staring contest.

Damon smirked a little, and moved out of the way so she could enter, "To what do I owe this visit?" He said closing the door.

"Is Stefan home?" she said turning to face him. Bonnie didn't know why she began to feel nervous, but asking about Stefan was definitely not what she wanted to say.

And it was definitely not what Damon wanted to hear, "No. And if that's why you're here…."

She knew his next words were probably going to consist of him kicking her out, so she quickly said, "Thank you."

At this moment, Bonnie Bennett had left Damon Salvatore….speechless.

"We don't like each other, Damon. I know this…well we practically hate each other, but what you did for me….it was nice; actually it was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me…"

"I stabbed you in the heart, Bonnie, how is that nice?" _Way to ruin the moment_, Damon thought to himself.

"You had too. You took the pain away and for that I am grateful." She smiled softly.

Her smile was making him feel some kind of way, and he didn't like it. "Eh, don't worry about it, I figured I owed you since the she-wolf was coming after me anyway." He said, nonchalantly, and walked away from her, grabbing another drink.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, because for a moment she thought he did it because of something else. Something that she probably shouldn't be thinking anyway. "Well okay then, I guess I'll see you around." She turned to walk away.

But Damon didn't want to see her go just yet. He figured since she was here why not have some fun, so he sped back in front of her, and said, "I think the main reason you came over was to discuss that kiss I gave you." He was way too close for Bonnie's liking, but to both of their surprise she didn't move away.

It wasn't the main reason she came over, but it was part of it. "I don't know what that was, but let's not bring it up again."

Damon's smile was so cocky; she almost wanted to give him an aneurysm, "Interesting you say that. Should we not bring up the fact that in your little dream world you wanted me and kissed me again?" He actually didn't mind seeing the little witch squirm.

"I wasn't in my right mind." She lied. She was in her right mind; she just didn't know why out of absolutely nowhere she wanted something with Damon. Maybe it was because she was dying at the time and he was sweet to her. _Yeah that had to be it_, she thought.

"Ah, but the first kiss you were," he smirked. He could hear the beating of her heart growing faster as he stepped closer, and it wasn't because she feared him. He leaned down, so he could whisper in her ear, "If you want to do more than kissing, I'll be happy to fulfill your needs."

Was Damon seriously trying to have sex with her? "Unbelievable. I try to have a decent conversation with you and you ruin it with talk that is unnecessary."

"Why is it so unnecessary, because of your little Gilbert boyfriend?" Damon couldn't ignore the fact that he could smell Jeremy Gilbert clouding Bonnie's sweet scent. It filled him with an unknown rage and made him curious. Curious if the little annoying Gilbert had touched her, "Let me guess, the reunion was sweet, passionate…..short." Enfaces definitely on short.

Bonnie slapped him, but he barely moved, "Go to hell."

She was almost to the door this time, so close that she was able to reach for the knob, until Damon appeared in front of her, putting his hand against it preventing her from opening it. "I'm sorry." He didn't like to apologize; actually he never felt a need for it, but seeing Bonnie look at him that way was no longer giving him a thrill.

"Get out of my way." Bonnie came to the conclusion that there was no point in trying to have a civil conversation with Damon. On the same side or not, at the end of the day she didn't like him and he didn't like her. _Jackass_, she thought.

"Look, as much as I love taunting you, those werewolves aren't dead, so we need to work together to find away to kill them….without them killing us." His ice blue eyes never left hers. He didn't want her to go just yet, so he had to think of something. "And don't forget about the wonderful Elijah." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Bonnie thought about it for a moment. She came over here thinking he had changed, because of how he was with her when she was ill, but obviously it was just an act. She couldn't even have a civil conversation with him without his snide comments.

The only reason she would even think about staying is because they did need to figure out a way to take out Elijah. Bonnie didn't care as much about the wolves, because hopefully they got the message to leave. And it just started raining. "You better be glad it's raining."

She then walked passed him and sat on his couch in front of the fire place. Damon gave a little devious smile that he got her to stay. This would be interesting.

Before he made his way next to her, he poured himself another glass of bourbon, "Care for some."

"No," she glared, "Look, let's just get this over with."

"Figures a goody too shoes like you wouldn't want to take a few back," he smirked.

"Can you go five minutes without being such a jackass?"

"Of course, but I find it much more interesting when I am one." He winked, and took a seat next to her.

She rolled her eyes as he took a sip of his drink. She thought about taking him up on his offer and taking a glass, but she was a lightweight, and she would not get drunk in front of Damon Salvatore.

Before she could say anything else, her phone went off. It made her jump a little because she forgot how loud her phone sound on vibrate.

It was Elena. She hoped everything was okay.

"Hey Elena, is everything alright." She could see Damon staring at her out of her peripheral, but she was determined not to look at him.

_"Yeah, Caroline and I just woke up and we…"_

When Elena paused, Bonnie got a little worried, "Lena?"

_"…..we got a little worried that last night…that we were dreaming."_

She could hear the sadness in her voice, "I'm alright, I left about an hour ago and I didn't want to wake you guys."

They talked for a little while longer, and Damon continued to stare at her. He almost cracked a smile, when she giggled at something Elena had said. Usually he would be listening to both ends of the conversation, but all he could concentrate on was Bonnie; especially the part where she told Elena that she was at home instead of at the boarding house with him.

After about twenty long minutes of girl talk, Bonnie clicked off 'End Call' on her phone and finally looked at Damon, who was still staring at her. "What?" She tried her best to sound annoyed, but the way he was looking at her was almost predatory.

"So, you lie to your friends now?"

"I don't want to worry them about talks of Elijah, they'll say I need to rest, and I don't."

That's when Damon noticed that she did look a bit weak, "Maybe they're right. Maybe you do need to rest."

The look she gave him showed him that she was very confused, "You know I don't understand you. One minute you're an evil jerk that I want to set on fire and the next you seem like you actually give a crap."

He decided to ignore her, "How about you summon your little spell book, so we can see if there's anything in taking down Elijah in it."

The next thing he knew, the fire in the fireplace grew larger. He looked at the little witch as she mumbled Latin words under her breath. The grimoire then appeared in her lap, and the fire in the fireplace went out.

He was about to say something that would probably piss her off, but when her eyes didn't open and blood began to drip out of her nose, an unexplainable rush came over him. He reached out and grabbed her shoulders, "Bonnie!"

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know why she summoned the grimoire. Magic already did a number on her to begin with and the fact that she had only been back for a little more than twenty four hours, this little action drained her.

He grabbed a tissue next to him and wiped the blood that had fallen from her nose. His teeth almost elongated at the smell of her blood. A witches blood was always the sweetest.

"I'm okay," she whispered, leaning into Damon. She didn't want to, but when his arm made its way around her, she was glad she did.

"Like hell you are. Does this always happen?" He didn't where the protectiveness came from, but a flash of her writhing in pain before she died entered his mind, and he wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Sometimes….the magic, when I push too hard….it pushes back."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me, I wouldn't have…."

Bonnie then leaned up and tried to move away from his arm around her, but he wasn't going to let her go, "Damon, its okay. I'm okay. It's a weakness, so I didn't want anyone to know." She remembered having this conversation with Jeremy not too long ago, and the one person she didn't want to know, she just flat out told. _Great_, she thought, _another thing for him to bring up_.

"Meaning me?" He concluded.

"Especially you," A faint smile plastered on her lips, as she decided to rest her head on his chest again. He wasn't moving his arm anytime soon, and she was too weak to push him off.

For some reason he didn't like hearing her say that, but as she laid back against him, he decided to let it go….for now.

"Can I ask you something?" she said softly, her eyes closing. Not being able to sleep fully last night was finally creeping back on her.

"Be my guest," He said, as they both stared into the fireplace.

"Why did you stay with me? Why did you take me to me to my favorite place before…?" She knew that she didn't need to finish the sentence. But when he didn't say anything she said, "And why are you sometimes a jerk, but right now you seem as if you care?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Because as crazy as it sounds Damon, I want to understand you. We are fighting on the same side…"

"Maybe I don't want to be understood." He said, not even aware that he was casually caressing her arm.

"I think you're lying." She said, closing her eyes to his soft touch, "I don't know why you did what you did, maybe it was because of Elena, but again I thank you." She didn't know why mentioning Elena's name made her heartache. She knew Damon had feelings for her, and out of nowhere it bothered a little.

They stayed in silence for a while, before Damon said, "It had nothing to do with Elena. I did it for you Bonnie. I didn't want you to be in pain anymore….I couldn't stand it. But being able to give you that moment of peace…seeing the smile on your face, that gleam in your eyes; it…"

Damon was cut off by Bonnie's breathing. It was slightly heavy, letting him know that she had fallen asleep. Maybe it was best that she didn't hear him. He didn't need Bonnie to think that he actually liked her.

He then carried her in his arms, bridal style, and took her to his bedroom. Laying her sleeping form on his bed, he sat there and held her hand for a moment. He didn't know what was going on with him and Bonnie, but for the moment he wouldn't think too much about it.

* * *

Caroline left Elena's an hour ago and was just lounging around in her pajamas in her room drinking blood and eating ice-cream. As gross as that sounded, even to her, it was really good. She would probably go back over to Elena's later today, and they would probably all have another sleep over. It felt good to be in the comfort of her friends, especially after everything that happened. It was Monday and the girls took this day as a stay home from school day to get their lives back on track. They've had a lot of those days actually; hopefully it wouldn't hurt them in the end.

The doorbell ringing brought her out of her thoughts, and when she went to open the door, her demeanor went from calm to sadness and anger.

"Are you okay?" Tyler said with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine." She lied. She wasn't fine.

"I had no idea they would come for you."

"Do you know what they did to me?" She tried not to cry.

"I'm sorry, but it's crazy now…I don't know who to trust. You lied to me."

That made Caroline angry, "I lied to protect my friends. I lied to protect you, don't you get that?"

"Caroline…"

"You just stood there, when they were going to kill us. You just stood there, you didn't do anything!" she yelled.

"I didn't know what to do."

"You help your friends that's what you do."

"I'm sorry," Tyler didn't like seeing Caroline like this, and he was upset that he was the reason.

"No, it's too late. Because we're not friends anymore, and what happened to me tonight, will never happen again, so you take that back to your little werewolf pack and you get the hell out of my house." And with that she slammed the door in his face.

To her, that was the end of their friendship. Caroline tried her best not to cry, but she couldn't help it. She let the tears fall as she thought about everything that happened.

Damon had laid beside Bonnie for about an hour, as he too needed to get some rest. He hadn't been able to fully get some sleep since the she-wolf bit her. But what woke him up was a noise downstairs. He knew it wasn't Stefan, because he was spending some quality time with Elena.

He glanced at Bonnie one more time before he went to go check it out. When he walked downstairs he saw glass shattered on the floor, and when he turned around, one of the werewolves from the clearing dropped down from the ceiling. He charged at Damon and injected him with a needle full of vervain.

It didn't stop Damon from smashing the guy into the wall, as he tried to get him off. But as he left the needle in him, Damon finally dropped to the ground.

"Damn you're strong, it took the whole syringe." The guy said trying to catch his breath.

A few more of his werewolf buddies came out and so did Jules, "Hi Damon." She said with a smile, Damon wanted to rip off, before all he saw was black.

When he finally woke up, he was chained to a chair, with a collar of nails around his neck.

"Morning sunshine, I saw this movie once, and they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it some….somewhat in nails," The one who stabbed him with the syringe said. "And when I pull…" He pulled the chain connected to the collar, and it choked Damon, causing the nails to tear into his throat.

"So, I hear you have the moonstone," Jules came in.

Damon let out a small laugh, even though he was in pain, "Oh if you only knew the irony of this right now. Let me tell you how this is going to go. You torture me, I don't talk, and someone loses a heart. Last time it was your boy Mason." He was antagonizing her, not caring that he wasn't in a position to be doing so.

Jules walked towards him, "This time it will be you." She looked at the boy who held the chain to Damon and gave him the signal to pull….and he did, causing Damon to groan out in pain.

Then out of nowhere, the guy was being thrown back by an unseen force.

Bonnie. Their eyes connected for a mere second, until two of the guys from the wolf pack charged at her. She brought them down with aneurysms that made them drop to the ground. She was caught off guard when Jules grabbed her.

"Didn't I kill you once?" She was about to bite her again, not paying attention to Damon yelling at her, until someone said….

"Looking for this."

They all turned to look at a tall blonde hair man, dressed in a suit.

Damon and Bonnie knew him as Elijah.

Elijah sat the moonstone down, "Go ahead, take it." He said moving away away.

One of them rushed for it, and Elijah instantly pulled out his heart. Two more did the same thing, and he easily took theirs out as well. Jules got the hint and left. And the one who was holding the chains, Elijah punched him, breaking his neck instantly.

He walked over to Damon and pulled the chain and collar off of his neck, "You do realize I just saved your life."

He then looked over to Bonnie, "And yours too, Miss Bennett."

"I'd advise you both to stop trying to find away to kill me. Because trust me, I can end both of your lives like that." He said grabbing the moonstone, "And this time Miss Bennett, no one will bring you back." And with those last words he left.

Damon made his way over to Bonnie, who looked shaken up, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she lied. Truth is when Jules almost bit her again; all she could think about was the pain she went through.

He could tell that she was lying, but before he could say anything, she said, "Are you okay?"

"Good thing about vampires, we heal fast." He smirked.

She then slapped him, "What the hell was that for?" He questioned, a flash of anger crossed his eyes.

"Next time wake me up." Bonnie didn't know why she was so upset with him, but when she saw Damon sitting helpless in that chair, it made her sad. But the fact that he didn't think to wake her up so he wouldn't have been in that predicament made her mad.

"Are you going crazy? I was trying to protect you."

"I would have been fine! You on the other hand was about to get yourself decapitated!"

"They weren't going to kill me."

"It didn't look that way. Do you know what it was like to see you there; No you don't."

Damon was livid now, "Bonnie I had to drive a dagger through your heart. So, I know what it's like to see someone in pain and not be able to do anything about it, but kill them; All because you wanted to play the hero and jump in front of me."

Bonnie was taken aback by his words. "I was trying to protect you!"

"And looked what happened with that." He was frustrated now. The little witch had the nerve to say that his emotions were up and down when she was being the true definition of bipolar.

They stood there for a moment, breathing heavily, and each looking at one another with a hint of anger and annoyance. It all ended upon them though, when Bonnie pulled Damon into a kiss.

A kiss so powerful, it left both of them breathless.

**Please Review! And I hope you all enjoyed this chapter =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! My spring break is over, so I wanted to give you all another chapter before school started back up! **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and story favorites it makes me so happy when I read them! You guys are awesome!=)**

Two weeks.

Two normal weeks had passed. Jules and Tyler left town and Elijah, Jonas, and Luka hadn't really made an appearance. To Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena it was the life. They attended school every day and their grades were back where they needed to be. They felt like normal high school students; even if they weren't.

It was Friday afternoon, as Bonnie lay at the end of Caroline's bed, while her blonde friend took a shower. They were going over to Elena's house for dinner tonight; it would be like a triple date. Elena and Stefan, Caroline and Matt, and she and Jeremy. So, Bonnie decided to get ready at Caroline's house, even though she hadn't moved from the spot she was lying at since they came from school an hour ago.

So much was on her mind at the moment. Things that shouldn't even be on her mind, especially since she and Jeremy decided to give their relationship a try. It was a little awkward the first couple of days, because she wasn't sure how Elena would take the news that she was dating her little brother, but surprisingly she was fine with it; actually happy. And Bonnie was happy as well. Jeremy was good for her and made her feel special; he was normal, and she needed that.

But why was she constantly thinking about Damon and the kiss she gave him? It couldn't be because she felt guilty, because it was before she and Jeremy made it official. She didn't even know why she kissed him in the first place. It had to be because of what he did for her when the werewolf took her life away. Yes, that has to be it, she thought.

Besides Damon was in love with Elena and making everyone else miserable, so everything that happened between she and him will never happen again. She was grateful for everything he did, but at the end of the day, she didn't have to like him. And she especially didn't have to think about him anymore…..

As she drifted off to sleep, her not thinking about him anymore was nonexistent.

_"There are no words to describe how beautiful you look tonight, Bonnie," Damon said as he placed a soft kiss on her hand._

_A shiver ran through Bonnie's body at the feeling of Damon's lips on her skin. "And you are looking very handsome." It was true, Bonnie's heart started racing, just by looking at him. Sinfully gorgeous is what came to mind. _

_He was wearing a black and white suit, and his hair was curly, like it used to be when he was human. And in Bonnie's dream, he was human. _

_1864; that was the year they were in. Bonnie was wearing an ice blue corset gown that matched Damon's eyes, and her hair was in a fancy up-do. She looked like she belonged in high class during that time. And as much as it was an awful thing to think about, during that time she wouldn't have been. But she pushed that thought from her mind as Damon took her hand and pulled her into him._

_She wasn't going to deny that she was wrapped in a feeling of ultimate bliss. As he bent down to her ear, he whispered, "What would like me to do to you?" His voice was like silk velvet against her ear; seducing her._

_Green eyes met blue, as she looked at him, and moved a piece of his hair out of his eyes, "Whatever you want," she said just a bit above a whisper, "Tonight, you're in charge."_

_Damon gave her one of his one thousand dollar smiles that made Bonnie want to melt. As he lowered her down on his bed, he took the time to take off her dress, leaving her corset on, but keeping her lower regions exposed. His fangs were so close to elongating but he kept them in. Bonnie wanted normal in this dream, he would give her normal. _

_He kissed her thighs, enjoying the way she shivered under his lips. He caressed her center, so close to sticking his finger inside, but stopped, causing her to moan out, ready for him. Wanting him, but he wanted her to beg._

"_Damon, please…." She couldn't take it anymore. This sweet torture was too much._

_He placed another kiss on the inside of her thigh, and before she could even process another word, he lavished her sweet mound with his tongue. It was intoxicating for Damon, as he pushed her over the edge repeatedly. His plan was to go slow, but as soon as he began to taste her, that thought died. He sucked and licked at her, giving her orgasm after orgasm, and her moan made him grow hard in his pants. _

_Bonnie clenched the sheets, as she continued to orgasm. Damon was feeling her with so much pleasure she couldn't breathe. When he looked into her eyes, they stayed that way for a moment, as if they could see into each other. _

_Damon felt something in his chest as he looked at the little witch. The way she was looking at him was as if she could see inside of him, and everything that she saw from his past and now…..she accepted. As far from the truth as that was, he pushed it in the back of his mind. This was their dream, and he was going to finish enjoying it._

"_You matter Damon." There were those words again. Those words she spoke before that made him feel peace. Why she said them right then was beyond him, but beyond the contentment it gave him, it also made him feel an insane amount of lust._

_Bonnie didn't know why she said those words at the moment, but looking into his eyes, she felt she needed too. And to her they were the truth. He did matter, and he needed to know. But all of her thoughts were loss on her, when he thrusted himself inside of her, causing her to scream in pleasure._

_Bonnie felt so tight, that Damon had to hold himself together before he released himself inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him, as he penetrated her innocence over and over again. Her moans and screams were sending him over the edge as he went faster….deeper. _

_As much as he tried his best to fight it, he couldn't anymore, he needed her sweet blood flowing down his throat. When she moaned out his name, he pierced her throat gently with his canines._

_Bonnie gripped onto his shoulders as Damon rode her with such intensity, she didn't know if she would survive from the pleasure. And when she felt him bite her, she had no time to be scared, because the pleasure increased and then…._

_"Bonnie!"_

Bonnie's eyes shot open to Caroline shaking her, with a worried expression on her face.

"Bonnie!"

"Care, stop yelling." She yawned.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've been trying to wake you for the past five minutes….you scared me." Caroline didn't want to always worry about Bonnie, but with everything that happened, she couldn't help it.

Bonnie was still a bit flustered from the erotic dream she was having, but seeing Caroline's eyes full of sadness, made her compose herself. She sat up, touched Caroline's arm to reassure her, "I'm okay." She then wrapped her in a hug, "You don't have to worry about me, Caroline."

"I know I don't have too, but I'm going too," she smiled, "Now, get ready, we only have about an hour."

Bonnie looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:00. It didn't even feel like she was asleep for about an hour. She then rushed into the bathroom and took a shower.

* * *

Elena was setting the table as Stefan was putting the final preparations on the pasta he was cooking. Matt and Jeremy were in the living room playing a video game, as they waited for their girls to arrive.

"Thanks for agreeing to this," Elena said wrapping her arms around Stefan, "We've been so preoccupied with classes that we all haven't had a moment to just have date night with everyone."

Stefan kissed his girlfriends lips, "I'm glad we're doing this as well." It made Stefan feel normal. These two weeks have been great not worrying about anything; no mysterious deaths, not anything. Did he think it would last? No, but he hoped so.

When the doorbell rang, Elena beamed, "That must Bonnie and Caroline."

As Elena went to go answer the door, Stefan was glad to see her so happy….so free of worry.

Elena opened the door, and her smile turned to a frown, "Damon…."

Damon and his new girlfriend, or whoever she was to him, news lady Andie Starr. _Why were they here though?_ She thought.

Before she could say anything, they walked right passed her. Elena shook her head in disappointment as Damon told Andie to go sit on the couch, and she quickly obeyed. She knew he was using the woman, and even though she didn't like it, it kept Damon out of trouble and that's what everyone wanted.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked, walking out of the kitchen.

"I guess our invitation got lost in the mail," Damon smirked, walking passed them into the kitchen. He decided to taste the sauce Stefan was making for the pasta, and dropped a few more things to give it that extra kick, "Don't worry Stefan, just making sure everyone will be pleased with the food."

Elena rolled her eyes and pushed Stefan out of the kitchen, knowing that he was angry with his older brother. She kissed his lips softly, trying to calm him down, and was pleased when it worked.

When the doorbell rang again, Elena ended the kiss, "That must be them this time." She said smiling as she opened the door. And she was right. It was her best friends Bonnie and Caroline.

She pulled them in a hug, "The food is almost done, and your guys are in the living room."

"Let me guess, their playing some type of new game." Caroline said.

Elena confirmed that they were getting a chuckle out of all three of the girls. When they walked into the living room, Jeremy and Matt turned the game off instantly and walked over to wrap their girls into a hug.

Bonnie closed her eyes and smiled at the comfort she felt from being in Jeremy's arms. Comfort that she needed at the moment to distract her from the dream she just had.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked, looking at her.

"I'm great," she smiled, and then gave him a small kiss on the lips.

Even though it was small, the kiss Bonnie just plastered on his lips filled him with so much joy.

Bonnie then noticed a woman sitting on the couch reading a magazine, and glanced at everyone trying to find out who she was. No one knew, except Elena.

"That's Damon's new girlfriend." She whispered, so only they could hear.

Bonnie didn't know why hearing Elena say that made her heart clench, "Damon's here?" She tried her best to sound annoyed, when really she was beyond nervous.

"Of course little witch, I wasn't going to miss out on this little bonding session with my favorite people." His voice dripped of sarcasm, but his eyes never left Bonnie's.

Bonnie then felt an immense amount of heat flood through her body, as Damon looked at her. The dream she had earlier came flooding back in her mind, and she had to hold onto Jeremy's hand and look at him just to not think about it. But it didn't work.

"Damon promises to be good," Elena spoke up, "Right Damon."

Damon just rolled his eyes.

When Stefan announced that the food was ready, they all went into the dining room and began to help themselves. The seating arrangements consisted of all the couples sitting beside one another, and Damon ended up being across from Bonnie.

As they all indulged in small conversation and enjoyed their food, Jeremy whispered into Bonnie's ear, making her giggle.

Damon, who hadn't taken his eyes off of Bonnie since they sat down, didn't like that the Gilbert boy was making her laugh, "Why don't you share with the rest of the group, I think we all need a good laugh."

They all looked at him, and Jeremy rolled his eyes, "It's a bit personal, only for Bonnie's ears." Jeremy didn't like Damon, and not just because of the way he acted and that he killed him once, but because he was able to share one of Bonnie's most special memories. And he knew it was crazy to be upset over that, but he didn't want her to share anything with Damon.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Bonnie didn't know why she asked Damon and Andie that question, but she figured it's what everyone wanted to know.

"For about two weeks," Andie smiled, taking a bite of her food. When she finished, "Damon has been wonderful. And I'm glad he brought me here to meet all of you wonderful people."

She was nice, Bonnie thought. Why the hell was she with Damon?

"What about you all?" Andie directed towards every couple, except Elena and Stefan. She already knew about their love.

"6 months," Caroline smiled, and Matt held her hand, stroking it under the table.

"About two weeks," Bonnie answered, quickly looking at Damon, but then back at Jeremy, who smiled at her.

Stefan was the only one that noticed the way Damon was looking at Bonnie, and the way she glanced at him from time to time.

As Elena, Caroline, and Matt talked about something in class today, with Stefan listening, Bonnie's cell phone vibrated, letting her know she had a text message. It was from Damon.

'_Meet me in the kitchen.' _

She didn't text back, and looked at Jeremy, "So, did you want to watch a movie tonight?" Hoping that Damon got the picture.

"Sure, but no chick flicks," They both laughed at his statement.

When her phone went off again, she looked at the message, and rolled her eyes.

'_Now.'_

_'No.' _She text back.

_'Please. =)'_

Bonnie let out a frustrated breath, "It's my dad," she said to everyone, standing up, "I have to take this." Then she walked into the kitchen.

When Bonnie walked into the kitchen, minutes later Damon made up a story about getting more wine, causing a glare from Stefan. Damon ignored it, and went into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked, trying her best to sound angry with him, but it wasn't working.

Damon backed her into the counter, "Guess I know what you've been up too for the last few weeks. Tell me, does the Gilbert boy satisfy you?" He was so close to her face, if she leaned just a little bit forward their lips would connect.

"That's none of your business; you should be concentrated on your girlfriend in there." She said, trying not to stare in his eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's only needed for…well, you know." He winked at her.

Bonnie knew he was talking about sex and blood, and that's when she pushed him away from her, "You're a pig."

As she was about to walk back into the dining room, he grabbed her arm and spun her around, backing her into the fridge this time. "Damon let me go, before I hurt you."

He smirked at her comment. "Has anyone ever told you how sexy you look when you're angry?"

She couldn't take the way he was making her feel anymore. She felt a shiver run through her spine, and she didn't need to feel that right now….she didn't need to feel that at all. So, she gave him a mild aneurysm, and that got him to grab his head and move away.

As she turned away to walk back into the dining room, he said, "See you in your dreams Bonnie."

It caused her to stop for a second and grab her neck, but she didn't look back.

When she sat back down beside Jeremy, he said, "Is everything okay with your dad?"

"What?" Still in a bit of a daze from Damon said to her last, "I mean yeah. He was just checking up on me."

Both Elena and Stefan could tell that Bonnie was flustered, and shared knowing looks with one another.

Damon came back in with a bottle of wine, and sat back down. He poured Andie and himself another glass.

Elena and Stefan shared another look.

When Damon kissed Andie on the lips, Bonnie glared a little, that only Stefan and Elena saw again. Bonnie couldn't help but do so. They hadn't spoke in about two weeks, since that kiss she gave him, and him looking at her weird causing her to leave. And now, he had the nerve to corner her in the kitchen and ask about she and Jeremy's relationship when he had one of his own. And then to bring up that dream that she just found out that they both shared.

When Andie giggled at the way Damon was lightly placing kisses on her neck, a few of the lights in the chandelier above them, shattered and blew out, causing everyone to jump. Damon looked at Bonnie, who was still glaring at him and Andie, and one word came to his mind, _Jealous._ The little witch was jealous. He couldn't help but display a devious smile at the fact.

The sound of Bonnie's phone going off again, brought her out of her thoughts. She looked at the text message from Elena.

_'Me & u are going to talk later.'_

She glanced at her friend, who was giving her a small smile. She could even tell that Stefan knew something was going on.

_Great,_ Bonnie thought, _This is all Damon's fault._

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" They all looked towards the male voice that pulled them out of the confusion they were all in, "I'm surprised I wasn't invited."

Elijah.

Well, their little ounce of normal was great while it lasted.

**Please Review! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank everyone who reads this story and for your wonderful reviews! It makes me beyond happy!**

**I am so sorry for such the long wait, but I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Eight hours ago they were happy. Eight hours ago they felt normal…..almost content.

But it was all too good to be true.

Now, the pain clouding everyone's hearts was unbearable. Matt was dead, Elena was in the hospital in a comatose state, and Bonnie didn't have her powers anymore. Everyone else was able to walk away with scrapes and bruises, but mentally and emotionally….they were damaged.

The Gilbert house was destroyed…..only a few things were salvageable in the explosion that Elijah and Jonas caused.

Bonnie held onto Caroline as she cried in her arms, remembering everything that happened not too long ago. It was all too unreal to her….everything. One moment they were enjoying a nice dinner and the next Elijah made an appearance warning them what would happen if they tried to kill him. That's when Jonas entered letting them know of a vision he had of them finding away to kill Elijah and they couldn't allow that….. so they gave them a warning.

It didn't feel like a warning to any of them. Matt was dead. Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena had been friends with Matt for the majority of their lives, and now he was gone; just like that.

Bonnie tried not to think about it, but she couldn't help the horrible memories that clouded her thoughts. After Elijah and Jonas made their announcement, before anyone could say or do anything, Elijah rushed at Matt and shoved glass through his throat. Caroline tried to help Matt before he took his final breath, but Jonas used his powers to give her, Damon, and Stefan aneurysms. Aneurysms stronger than the one's Bonnie would bestow upon them.

Bonnie tried using her powers to fix everything, but Jonas gripped her with so much force by her head and said a spell; taking her powers away. It left her feeling exposed and violated.

And when Bonnie thought it was over, she ended up waking up outside on the grass only a few feet away from an unconscious Jeremy.

Everything else was still blurry, as she tried thinking about the rest. Seeing the Gilbert house on fire, hearing the sirens of the ambulance, hearing crying and screams from Jenna, before everything went dark. When she woke up in the hospital, she was able to go home, and so was Jeremy, but Elena wasn't so lucky.

Bonnie let Caroline stay with her tonight, knowing that her best friend did not want to be alone in a time like this. And Bonnie was grateful for Caroline's presence, because she did not want to be alone either. It was Caroline and Bonnie comforting one another that was helping them get through this hard time.

They left the hospital an hour ago….well were kicked out, because visiting hours were over. Bonnie and Caroline only left because Stefan would stay the whole time and watch over her, keeping them inform if anything happens. Jenna and Jeremy would be staying at Alaric's place, even though Jeremy wanted to stay with Bonnie. Jenna quickly put her foot down; wanting her family to stay close to her.

Bonnie understood completely where Jenna was coming from, because right now Caroline was her family, and she wanted…no she needed her close.

A light knock at her window brought Bonnie out of her thoughts; frightening her just a little until she saw who it was.

Damon.

For a moment her heart jumped in her chest, but quickly pushed the feeling aside, as she slowly got out of bed, making sure not to wake Caroline, and walked over to the window.

They were both unable to say anything for a moment, both lost in each other's eyes; trying to find the right words to say in such a hard time. But all Bonnie could really think of was….

"Come in Damon." She moved aside to allow him access into her room.

Damon paused, not expecting those three words to escape Bonnie's lips. The look on the little witch's face showed sadness. He expected that after everything. But she was exhausted, and anyone with eyes could see it.

Before Damon could say anything, Bonnie whispered, "Let's go downstairs, I don't want to wake her."

Damon really didn't care about waking Blondie, but since Bonnie did, he decided to listen and follow her downstairs, where they made their way on one of her couches in the living room.

"Why are you here?" That may have not been the question Bonnie wanted to ask, but it was better than letting him know that she was glad he was here.

Truth be told, Damon didn't know why he ended up at the little witch's house, when in reality he should have been at the hospital with Elena; not caring of the glares Stefan would have given him. But, watching as Jonas took away Bonnie's powers and not being able to do anything about it, and finding her unconscious on the lawn after the explosion did something to him.

The fire in her eyes was long gone from earlier when he teased her at dinner, but he expected that as well.

"Well I figured since Stefan was brooding around the hospital over Elena, I might as well come over here to keep you and Blondie company," he smirked.

The mention of Elena hurt her heart. She wanted to be there with her in the hospital as well; actually she wanted Elena here with her…conscious. If that made her selfish, then that's exactly what she would be. But, Damon's reasoning for being here was a little too farfetched for Bonnie's liking.

"Did the explosion by chance make you forget who you are?" Bonnie questioned, not being able to break eye contact with him, "If anything I would expect you to be at the hospital as well."

"Expect the unexpected, little witch."

"Don't call me that," she said just a bit above a whisper, as she glanced down. She wasn't a witch anymore. Without her powers who was she?

He noticed the tear escape her eye, as she quickly wiped it, "We will get your powers back, Bonnie." He gently intertwined her fingers in his, and to both of their surprise she didn't pull away.

Damon was giving Bonnie that feeling of comfort, and that is exactly what she needed right now. They stayed in silence for awhile, not sure if speaking would ruin the moment they had formed. The moment that was so abnormal for both of them together.

"It was as if he violated me," Bonnie softly said, not being able to keep what she was feeling in any longer, "He ripped away the most important thing about me…. with so much force, and I couldn't do anything about it." The tears that she tried so hard not to let escape her eyes, came down fully.

Damon didn't realize the moment he pulled Bonnie into his arms, and let her cry against him, but quickly realized the moment; he caressed her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"What am I going to do now? Without my powers, how am I supposed to protect everyone? None of this would have happened if I were stronger. Grams would have never let this happened." She didn't care that she was being hard on herself, because it was true. If she would have practiced more and pushed passed the pain of the magic pushing back, she could have prevented all of this. And now, Elena was hurt and Matt was dead….

And that's when the tears began to come harder. Mentioning Matt. She should have saved him. He didn't know anything about the supernatural….he was innocent, and now for being friends with all of them, it caused him his life. And now his mom would be mourning the loss of two children, thanks to them.

Damon could only think of one thing he could do to bring Bonnie some ounce of peace. He waited for her to drift off to sleep, and entered her mind just like he did the moments before she died.

_ Bonnie's eyes opened to a place very familiar to her. It felt like déjà vu, as she looked around, noticing her favorite place as a child. The park that Grams use to take her and her friends. The place where Damon brought her just moments before she died. She looked down, noticing that she was in the same flowing white dress as well._

_ She took a much needed breath, inhaling the fresh air that tickled her lungs, making her feel at ease. When she felt someone walk up behind her, she quickly turned around, not surprised to see Damon standing in all black just like before. _

_ A smile formed to her lips, a smile that tugged at Damon's chest. But he wouldn't let her see that just that little action held an affect to him. _

_ "Why did you bring me here?" She was curious yet grateful at the same time. The pain she felt, the sadness, the feeling of being violated was not coursing through her body anymore. She felt content…happy even. She liked this dream world, and a part of her wanted to stay here forever….with Damon of all people. _

_ "Why do you ask so many questions, can't you just thank me and be done with it." _

_ Bonnie raised an eyebrow, still waiting for an answer, that Damon soon gave afterwards, "I figured last time this place brought you at ease, and I didn't mind doing it again."_

_ "Thank you," she smiled, "This side of you….I like it."_

_ "Don't get use to it," he smirked, "Besides I like this place, and seeing you in this dress is a plus….want me to help you out of it." He winked._

_ Bonnie rolled her eyes but didn't suppress the laughter that escaped her lips. Not having her magic here was okay because she didn't need to protect anyone. There was nothing supernatural about this place….well except for Damon, and here….he was harmless. But she would refrain from telling him that. _

_ They then sat down on the fresh green grass, and Bonnie positioned herself in Damon's arms just like before. To them here…..this was normal. _

_ "A part of me doesn't want to go back," she confessed, "I'm afraid. If anyone else dies…if Elena dies I can't….I won't be able to…" _

_ "Ssh," he whispered. This place was meant to keep her calm and steady, not to upset her, "Elena will live. You have to stop being so hard on yourself Bonnie and you definitely need to stop putting others before yourself."_

_ "I can't help that, Damon. That's who I am…who I'll always be." Maybe it was a Bennett thing. She had to protect the people she cared about, and if that meant her losing her life, than that's what would have to happen._

_ As they set in silence again, Bonnie unconsciously caressed his hands, and somehow that little action Damon couldn't ignore. He was on top of her fast, nudging her legs apart with his thigh. Bonnie was definitely caught off guard by Damon's burst of movement, but would not deny the rupture of excitement that coursed through her body._

_ Before she could say anything, Damon's lips came crushing down on hers. He wanted to be gentle but he couldn't, and that's when the thoughts invaded Bonnie's mind from the dream they shared. The dream they never got to talk about. _

_ Damon couldn't help but kiss Bonnie in that moment. The urge came out of nowhere. He knew the moment she began to think about the dream they shared and he knew the exact moment when Jeremy entered her mind. And when that happened, his kiss grew more intense, his hands were tracing all over her body, as if he had something to prove._

_ Bonnie could have sworn she heard him say, "Mine," but that could have just been her imagination. And when Damon's sharp canine's pierced her throat, she gasped….._

Bonnie shot straight up, and winced as the sun shined through the window, leaving her almost blind. She looked around, and noticed she was back in her living room on the couch. But Damon wasn't.

She slouched back down, and took another deep breath. She was beyond confused. Everything that was happening with Damon was giving her a headache. And what really started to make her feel ill was feeling as if she was cheating on Jeremy.

* * *

Damon didn't know what was coming over him where Bonnie was concern. There was a soft side that not even Elena fully had from him that Bonnie was quickly getting. His intentions were not to bite her, but a possessive animalistic urge came over him, and he couldn't help himself. It was as if he needed to make his mark; brand her even. He would never tell her that though.

But when Jeremy entered her mind, he didn't know if it was because she felt guilty or if she was picturing him while they were together. And that he would not have. He would kill the little Gilbert if it ever happened again.

Going to the little witch's house last night was a mistake, but he had to see how she was doing. He wanted to kill Jonas for what he did to her, and before the day was over, he would….and he would kill Elijah.

* * *

The day was long and full of grief. Jeremy, Bonnie, and Caroline were at the hospital for the majority of the day, but once visiting hours were over, they made their way back home. And this time, Jeremy went over to Bonnie's.

Bonnie so desperately wanted to tell Jeremy about everything with Damon, but she just couldn't. At least not until she told Caroline, and right now was not a good time. She didn't know when a good time would ever be for any of them.

"It still feels like a bad dream, you know?" Caroline said, as she rested her head in Bonnie's lap, "Like Matt's just going to walk through the door, and…" Her sobs cut her off. Just speaking his name, she couldn't help but cry. Caroline felt as if Matt's death was her fault. Maybe she should have left him alone….he didn't know anything about the supernatural, and now, "This is my fault…"

"No, Caroline, It's not," Bonnie had to hold it together for her friend, "Things happen, and sometimes we can't control it. It's no one's fault. And Matt wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

For a moment they stayed like that until Caroline decided to go upstairs and lay down. Bonnie then made herself comfortable in Jeremy's arms, not feeling the same contentment she did when she was with Damon. And she hated that.

"How are you, Jer? With everything I haven't had a chance to see how you were doing." She said, sincerely.

"I'm holding in there. I wish I could have stayed with you last night." He said, kissing the top of her head.

Jeremy was everything Bonnie needed, but as of right now, she wasn't feeling how she should. And she was so glad when the doorbell rang.

She moved to go answer it, and was surprised to Stefan at her door. An instant feeling of worry invaded her. She couldn't read Stefan's facial expression, but tears sprung to her eyes at the thought of Elena being dead.

Stefan could see that Bonnie was about to cry, so he moved out of the way to reveal Elena with a small smile on her face.

Bonnie let out a breath of relief, and quickly called for Jeremy and Caroline. They made their way to the door, and instantly wrapped their arms around Elena. After a few seconds Jeremy took a step back, nodding to Stefan to give the girls some time. Time that was too precious to waste.

They didn't even realize when Jeremy and Stefan left, but right now it didn't matter. Elena was okay, and that's all that mattered. Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline needed each other through this moment, and even though they may have not been completely okay, they knew that with each other, they would get there.

They stayed up late talking about everything, and even through the tears, they were still able to laugh at the memories. When Elena fell asleep on Bonnie's bed, Bonnie and Caroline went downstairs to finish talking, not able to fall asleep.

"So, I know I'm pretty late, but I still wanted to address this with you." Caroline said, catching Bonnie's attention, "Was Damon here last night?"

Bonnie's face expression told Caroline everything she needed to know, "Caroline, I don't know what's going on, but ever since the wolf accident, I haven't been able to stay away from Damon." As she explained everything to Caroline, she expected her best friend to be angry with her, but she wasn't.

"You know how I feel about Damon, but it's obvious he cares for you…"

"I wouldn't go that far, it could be another one of his games," She cut her off.

"And it's obvious you care about him. Before it gets to complicated Bonnie; if you can't stay away from Damon….you should tell Jeremy. " As sad as Caroline was about Matt, she needed to hear something else, to keep her mind off of everything.

Bonnie loved when Caroline gave her advice. It wasn't often, but when she did, it worth listening too. She still needed time to think, but she hoped soon she would get it together.

The girls talked for a little while longer, before they went back upstairs and fell asleep next to Elena. Hoping tomorrow would be a little better.

* * *

Three days had passed since Elena got out of the hospital. They were slowly coping with everything. Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Elena were trying to find ways to kill an Original. Even though it would have been easier with Bonnie's magic, she was okay with just doing research.

They always met up at the Salvatore boarding house, and even though Bonnie and Damon snuck glances at each other, that's all it ever was. He sent her a few text messages here and there, but she ignored them. She had to keep reminding herself that Jeremy was good for her, and Damon wasn't. No matter how he made her feel.

Working with Bonnie for the past three days wasn't helping his urge for her go away. He wanted to rip Jeremy's heart out for the kisses he shared with her or the way he was making her laugh at things that were not remotely funny. And the fact that Bonnie was ignoring his text messages weren't helping.

Every night he had to stop himself from entering her dreams, but it was hard….even harder since he gave up Andie. After the dinner incident, he made sure she was okay, erased her memories of ever meeting him, and sent her on her merry way.

He even tried staying close to Elena, but with Stefan attached to her hip, it was damn near impossible to do so.

But today was different. Stefan left to follow up on lead of a way to destroy Elijah, hoping that they wouldn't get caught. And Damon was left to play the shoulder to cry on to Elena.

Today was Matt's funeral.

He didn't really care to go, but since Stefan was not here, it was his job to keep everyone safe. He hated that he was categorized as the vampire to keep everyone safe. That was Stefan's job.

Damon watched as everyone in the town of Mystic Falls were gathered at the funeral. He watched as Matt's mom, who had an interesting time with once, cried hysterically over the loss of her son and Vicki. Did Damon feel bad? Yes, and he hated it.

He saw Bonnie hugging on to Caroline and Jeremy and Elena hugging on to one another. Funerals were not his thing, so he stayed back and continued to watch. For a moment, Bonnie's eyes connected with his, and he wanted to go over there and wipe her tears away, but he couldn't. And when she looked away that confirmed that he shouldn't.

They all made it back to the boarding house an hour later to retrieve some of their stuff they left before they went to the funeral. They all wanted to stay afterwards, but being near Matt's mom was too much to handle. All she knew was that the house caught on fire and when they tried to escape, Matt fell and landed on something sharp.

How everyone else ended up out of the house, was a mystery to everyone. One that they had yet to talk about, but would sometime soon.

As Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy grabbed their belongings, Jeremy said to Elena, "Are you coming with us, or are you going to stay here."

Elena looked at her friends, "I think I'll stay here and wait for Stefan."

As much as Bonnie didn't want her near Damon, she wasn't going to let anyone know that…especially Damon.

"If you need anything, just call." She hugged Elena. She looked at Damon one more time, and then walked out of the door.

Caroline and Jeremy hugged Elena one last time before they followed Bonnie.

Elena was about to walk upstairs, but Damon stopped her, "How are you feeling?"

She looked into Damon's eyes, and saw the sincerity. She never really got a chance to sit down and have a conversation with Damon after the wolf incident with Bonnie. The moment when she saw his humanity show.

"I'm trying to hold it together." Her face was reddened with tears.

Damon gently cupped her face, and was really surprised when she didn't move away. So was Elena. "You're strong, Elena. And I'm glad you're okay." This was the first time he was able to say that to her, since she got out of the hospital.

Elena had no idea why she didn't pull away when Damon kissed her lips. Maybe it was the fact that she was sad and hurt from everything or the fact that his lips were warm and made her feel content. But as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss.

"Crap, I left my purse," Bonnie said, right before she got into the driver's side of her car.

"Do you want me to get it?" Jeremy asked.

"It's okay, It'll only take a minute." She said, making her way back up to the boardinghouse. Instead of knocking, she decided to try her chance of opening it, hoping it was unlocked. She really didn't want to run into Damon.

To her luck it wasn't locked, but she wasn't able to grab her purse, because of the sight before her. Damon and Elena were standing near the stairs making out. Bonnie's heart clenched in her chest, and she had to try her best not to let the tears fall. Not being able to stand there any longer, she left and slammed the door on her way out….hoping they heard.

And they did, but it was too late, Bonnie got in her car and drove off.

* * *

When she dropped Caroline off, Caroline was a little hesitant to get out of the car, noticing the way Bonnie's demeanor changed when she came back to the car. She tried asking her what was wrong, but she said she was fine and that she would call her later. Which was girl code for, "I don't want my boyfriend to hear, so I will talk to you when we are alone."

As Caroline grabbed her keys out of her purse, to open her door, she heard something behind her, and quickly turned around, and was shocked to see who was standing in front of her.

Tyler.

* * *

Bonnie and Jeremy made their way inside her house, because Jeremy didn't want her to be alone, and quite frankly, Bonnie didn't need to be alone. She was so hurt and angry, and she really had no right to be. She was actually glad she didn't have her powers right now, for the damage she might do.

As they made their way into Bonnie's bedroom, Jeremy finally asked, "Bonnie are you sure you're alright?" He knew his girlfriend was sad because of Matt's funeral today, but when she went to get her purse, that she didn't bring out, he couldn't help but feel a bit worried.

"I'm fine," she lied, holding in the tears. The truth was, she wasn't fine. She knew that Damon still had a thing for Elena, and that she was with Jeremy, but she couldn't help the pain that was coursing through her body right now.

"Bonnie I'm here for you if you need to talk…you know that." He said wrapping her in his arms.

A few tears escaped Bonnie's eyes, but she wouldn't allow anymore to do so. She then looked into Jeremy's eyes and saw the compassion and worry, and knew that he loved her. She knew that he would never hurt her.

When she kissed him, it was right. When he laid her down on the bed, it was right. When the kissing turned into something heavy, and their clothes ended up on the floor, and Bonnie's virginity became nonexistent….it wasn't right.

**Alright I hope you guys aren't mad where I ended it or what's going on so far.**

**Don't forget to review! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First I would like to say thank you for everyone who has read and reviewed! It really means a lot to me. Second, I want to apologize for not updating faster. I planned to have this chapter out way earlier than today. And Third, The chapters may not have a lot of action, but don't worry this is just the beginning.**

**Oh and one more thing sometimes the characters will be OOC=)**

Bonnie woke up to arms wrapped around her, and shallow breathing against her neck. The light shined through the curtains of her bedroom into her eyes, and she had to squint to adjust to the light. The events from last night flooded her mind, as she tried her best not to let the tears escape her eyes. She gently got out of bed, and made her way into her bathroom, making sure not to wake Jeremy who was sleeping peaceful.

She looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. This person wasn't her. She wanted to be in love when she gave away the most precious part of herself. And maybe she could love Jeremy one day because of how wonderful of a guy he was and the amazing way he treated her, but right now she didn't love him. And to do what she did just because she was upset was uncalled for.

As she got into the shower, and let the hot water hit her body, she cried; not just about she and Jeremy, but about everything. Damon and Elena, her powers, Matt. She couldn't even remember her life before the supernatural anymore…when everything was normal.

* * *

It took two bottles of Tequila and five bags of blood for Caroline to feel something. Being a vampire took her longer to get intoxicated than before. As she drank, her thoughts drifted back to last night to the conversation she and Tyler had on her doorstep…..

_Caroline was about to walk inside, when seeing Tyler on her doorstep. _

_ "Caroline, please, can we talk?" He asked quickly, not wanting her to go inside._

_ A rush of sadness and anger enveloped her, but she was too tired to act upon the way she was feeling, so she turned around, and glared at the guy who used to be a good friend. "I don't want to talk to you." _

_ Tyler could tell from the sound of her voice that she was not interested, "Caroline, after hearing about Matt…" He paused, trying to hide the sadness that enveloped him in the moment. "He was my best friend Caroline and….look I know what happened was bad and I'm sorry for the way I acted, but I want to make things right. I can't lose you too…. _

_ "You can't make anything right, Tyler!" she yelled, "And how dare you use Matt's death to think I would forgive you!."_

_ "Caroline…."_

_ "Wherever you ran off to…..I suggest you go back. Because no one wants you here. I don't want you here." And with that she walked inside and slammed the door shut…._

Caroline drank because of Matt's death. She drank because of Tyler showing up. And she drank because as much as she wanted to hate Tyler….her heart wouldn't let her.

* * *

Last night wasn't supposed to happen like it did for Damon. He waited for what felt like a lifetime to feel Elena's lips on his, and when it finally happened, he had to force himself to like it. It was not that she couldn't kiss; her lips were soft and inviting, but he didn't feel what he thought he would. It was nothing like he felt when he and the little witch. It wasn't just soft and inviting, there was fire and passion behind it. She was a spitfire that sent him over the edge.

Damon knew that he could have gone all the way with Elena last night; make her scream his name and forget who Stefan was, but he couldn't. And he was angry that he didn't. Elena was the one. She was bigger than his obsession with Katherine; she was everything Katherine wasn't. But she always had eyes for his brother; even though that never stopped him from trying to pursue her.

So why was the judgey little witch clouding his thoughts every time he turned around? He never thought in his century plus years of living he would be having some sort of on and off confusing whatever it was with the fiery little vixen. Especially since she's set him on fire, gave him plenty of aneurysms, and threatened to kill him on a daily basis.

Damon then began to remember the two times he took her to her favorite place in her dream. The way she was with him, like he was everything…like he mattered. And in those moments he did. Nothing else mattered but him and Bonnie.

The dream they shared where they were in the year 1864 and she screamed his name as he took her, entered his mind next. It took every ounce of him not to enter her dreams every night and take her repeatedly. He wanted her sweet blood to flow down his throats as they would both fill an immense amount of pleasure.

He wanted Bonnie…..now. The moment the veins appeared around his eyes, was the moment he grew hard in his pants. It was either handle it himself, or let the bloodlust take over and find Bonnie. And if he did that, it probably wouldn't lead to the outcome he wanted.

He could go bury his need for Bonnie into Elena, but the better side of him that he needed to overcome very soon was winning, and he wouldn't allow himself to do it. Not just because of Elena, but the only person he wanted under him right now was the little witch.

As his hands gripped gently around his pulsating member, he thought of Bonnie writhing under him; moaning and screaming with so much pleasure, as he pounded in and out of her sweet body. He then began to imagine her mouth where his hand was stroking so rapidly…almost violently. He saw her in that white dress again as she looked into his eyes and smiled a smile that made his heart ache with an unfamiliar feeling. A feeling that made him come hard.

But that wasn't enough, because he was hard again. He needed the real thing. He needed Bonnie.

* * *

Bonnie had been at Caroline's for almost an hour, and she had been tipsy for about thirty minutes. She and Bonnie had been comforting one another as they drowned their sorrows in alcohol. When Bonnie came over, Caroline instantly sobered up when she saw the tears in her eyes. After a few minutes of just crying in Caroline's arms, she was able to confess what she did with Jeremy.

Caroline was glad she was able to confide in her, and she made sure to let Bonnie know that she was not a bad person and that she shouldn't blame herself. Because she knew that's what Bonnie was doing. The only reason Caroline was a bit upset was because Bonnie lost her virginity and she knew that it was really important to her.

Once Bonnie was able to calm down, Caroline offered her a drink and they began crying, laughing, and just reminiscing on a time when their lives were normal.

When Bonnie told Caroline about Damon and Elena, it made the blonde vampire a bit angry. She loved Elena dearly; they had been best friends pretty much all of their lives, but she never thought clearly when it came to the Salvatore brothers. They all knew she was in love with Stefan, but the way she cared for Damon was much more than friendship, and they all saw it but her. She really felt bad for Stefan, and she would make sure she would have a talk with Elena later.

Another hour passed and Bonnie was officially beyond the point of tipsy. She was a light weight; so after five shots of tequila and eight other alcoholic beverages she was definitely drunk. After all of the crying passed, now she was just carefree with no troubles in the world; almost as if she were floating. And if she had her powers she probably would be.

"I just wanted to say, Care Bear," she slurred bringing her friend into a hug, "You are my best friend…not just cause of this whole thing with Lena…you are always there. Me and you…you and me…you're my number one." Bonnie was being completely honest and Caroline felt the same way as well. Bonnie and Caroline always had this bond of friendship that could never be broken. That did not mean they would ever cast Elena aside, because they were all really close and could all confide in one another, but Bonnie and Caroline had a stronger bond.

"I love you Bon Bon," Caroline was drunk, but she knew how to sober up really quick if need be. Thanks to her vampire skills.

"And I know….with Tyler…..you're hurting, but…." Bonnie didn't have to say anything else, because Caroline already knew where she was going with it. Bonnie wanted Caroline to give Tyler the benefit of the doubt and talk with him. Whether they were drinking or not, that happened between the two of them. They didn't have to say much to know what the other was thinking.

"And Bons…this thing with Jeremy and Damon…" Caroline was able to speak clearer than Bonnie, who was now lying on the floor in a relaxed state. "I think you really like Damon, but you're just trying to stay with Jeremy because he is the better guy." She hoped that made sense.

And it did. Jeremy was the better guy and the sweet guy. He was the all-around perfect catch, but Caroline was right. A big reason she found herself trying to cling to Jeremy was because he made her feel normal.

"Trust me Care….me and Damon will never…He's the enemy…he will always forever be in love with Elena. She can have him." And with that she took one more drink from the bottle of vodka.

Caroline shook her head at Bonnie's stubbornness, and before she could say anything, her cell phone went off.

It was Stefan. The only reason Caroline could think of Stefan calling her was because he found out. She showed Bonnie that it was him, and whispered, "Oh my gosh! What if he knows?"

"Answer it!" Bonnie was thinking the same as Caroline. What if he did find out? _Poor Stefan_, she thought. Bonnie attempted to crawl over to sit beside Caroline, as she answered the phone, but fell in the process.

"Stefan hi!" she all but screamed.

"_Hey Caroline is everything okay?"_

"No! The better question is are you okay?" She then put the phone on speaker, because Bonnie was trying to put her ear up to the phone, and it was distracting her.

"_Yeah, have you been drinking?"_

"What! No…well…maybe…is everything okay?"

"_I just got back, and wanted to have a meeting at the boarding house, can you come?"_

"Um…yeah, I'll be there soon."

"_Do you know where Bonnie is? We tried calling her, but…"_

Caroline looked at Bonnie, who pulled out her cellphone, to reveal she had two missed calls and a text from Elena and a missed call from Stefan, Damon, and Jeremy. Seeing Damon's name pop up, made her heart clench in her chest.

Caroline confirmed that Bonnie was with her and that she was alright. Once she hung up, she looked at her best friend, "Ready?"

"Ayi Captain!" Bonnie said with a quick impression of SpongeBob Squarepants, which made them both laugh.

Caroline then put Bonnie on her back and ran to the boarding house.

* * *

Bonnie was still on Caroline's back when they stumbled into the boarding house ten minutes later, laughing for no apparent reason. It automatically made Stefan, Elena, and Damon end their conversation and look over to them.

Even though they were all looking at them, the only gaze Bonnie was aware of was Damon's, and when she quickly glanced at him, she instantly fell off of Caroline's back and hit her head hard on the floor.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, even though it didn't hurt as bad, because of the alcohol.

Elena was making her way over to her best friends, but was cut off by Damon, who immediately picked the witch up bridal style and sat her on the couch. Elena couldn't help but notice the way Damon looked at Bonnie when he picked her up. It was the way he always use to look at her at times, and she found herself feeling a bit upset. She had no idea why she felt the way she did, because she wouldn't have if Stefan were to do it.

Damon was too preoccupied to notice the change in Elena's demeanor, but Stefan wasn't. He looked at his girlfriend and then at Damon who was being pushed out of the way by Caroline. They almost looked like brother and sister; the way Caroline stuck her tongue out at his brother and Damon who threw a pillow hard at her face.

He would have shared a laugh with Bonnie, but he couldn't dismiss the thought that crossed his mind of his brother and the love of his life. He had a feeling that something happened between Damon and Elena while he was away. He didn't want to jump to conclusions or be the jealous boyfriend, but the look Elena gave was all it took. One tiny look.

Damon knew that all eyes were on him when he picked up the little witch, but he didn't care. When Caroline and Bonnie came in, he could instantly smell her sweet scent mixed with tequila and vodka. And after she fell off of Caroline, he was there picking her up off the ground before he realized it. Once Caroline had pushed him away from Bonnie, he wanted to rip her heart out, but since she was intoxicated and Bonnie's friend, he threw a pillow in her face instead. Since she was a vampire, she was able to handle the force of the pillow hitting her face.

Bonnie wasn't able to hold in her laughter anymore. Seeing the little action between Caroline and Damon brought her into a fit of giggles that was only silenced when Damon said, "Since the little witch and baby vamp are in their own drunken world, can we get back to what you found out, Stefan."

Elena sat down beside Bonnie, and inspected her head. Bonnie rarely drank when they went out, so for her to be completely drunk now told Elena that something was wrong.

She would definitely talk with her friends and see what was going on, once they finished this meeting.

Bonnie, who was now leaning her head on Caroline's shoulder, zoned him out. She was sure they would fill her in again later.

Elena's phone going off was the only thing that brought Bonnie out of her thoughts and for some reason she knew it was Jeremy before she even said his name.

"Jer, calm down, what's wrong?" Elena said, very worried.

Bonnie's head felt heavy as she lifted her head off of Caroline, as she and everyone else in the room looked towards Elena.

"Jeremy, she's right here." She said as she glanced at Bonnie, and handed her the cell phone.

Bonnie really didn't want to speak to Jeremy right now; especially since she hadn't quite sobered up yet. She knew he would be worried, since she left him sleeping in her bed, without as much as a note. She was planning to talk to him, but right now, she didn't know what to say.

When Bonnie took the phone, she didn't realize she hit the speaker button, "Hey Jeremy," she said trying her best to sound normal.

"_Bonnie, I'm glad you're okay. I've been trying to call you and….I was worried."_

"I'm okay, Jer. My phone…. she paused and took a deep breath, trying to her best to maintain composure, "Was on silent, and….I'm sorry."

"_When you left this morning, we didn't get a chance to talk about what happened. I know it was your first time, and I just wanted to make sure that you were alright and that you didn't regret anything…."_

Everything happened at once at that point. Bonnie bent over and threw up, Elena gasped and the shock expression on her face was not missed, and Damon let out a growl so feral, everyone jumped.

Damon was trying to fight down the rage that consumed him, over the little news he just heard. He wanted to kill the Gilbert boy for touching what was his. For taking away innocence that was supposed to be for him. Their relationship would be over very soon. He would make sure of that.

The alcohol was finally catching up to Bonnie, as Caroline stuck a trash can in front of her and moved her curly locks out of her face. As Bonnie was throwing up all of the alcohol in her system, she heard Elena tell Jeremy they would call him back. She was so embarrassed that everyone just heard she lost her virginity.

After Bonnie finally stopped throwing up, she leaned back on the couch, as Caroline wiped her mouth, and Elena handed her a glass of water. She really wasn't aware of anything else afterwards, because as her eyes slowly drifted close, everything went black.

* * *

When Bonnie woke up in the middle of the night, the pain in her head let her know that drowning her sorrows in alcohol was a bad idea. Even though her troubles were nonexistent in those few hours, they were now back clouding her mind.

As she sat up slowly, she knew she wasn't at home in her bed, but it was too dark to tell where she was. The last place she remembered being before falling asleep was the boarding house.

"How are you feeling?" The sound of Damon's voice made Bonnie jump. She struggled for a second to find and turn on the lamp next to the bed, but when she did, her eyes connected with Damon who was sitting in a chair right across from the bed. She looked around and noticed that she was in his room.

She didn't want to be here….in his bed with him looking so intently at her. Instead of answering, she pushed off the blanket she was so comfortably wrapped in, and stood out of bed. Damon was in front of her instantly, causing her to lose balance and fall back on the bed.

"Damnit, Damon!" she cursed. Even though she had a major headache, the anger that built inside of her all of a sudden overpowered it.

"Someone has a foul mouth tonight," he smirked.

Bonnie was glaring at him, as she stood back up. When she pushed him to move out of her way, he didn't even budge.

She may have been shooting daggers at him with her eyes, but that didn't stop him from thinking she looked sexy as hell. He wanted to push her down on his bed, spread her legs, and take what was his; erasing any part of Jeremy.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." The way his eyes were looking her up and down was along the lines of seductive and predatory and she didn't like the way her body was responding.

"Make me," He challenged.

She tried moving past him, but he just moved in sync with her. If she had her powers she would give him an aneurysm and throw him out the window.

"Where's everyone? Where's Caroline?" She asked, hoping her voice didn't portray the way she was feeling. Damon was too close.

"Elena and Stefan are in his room cuddled up and Blondie is asleep in one of the guest rooms."

"How did I get in here?" She knew that her friends would never leave her alone with Damon.

"You were in the room with Caroline and when she fell asleep, I brought you here." He shrugged. He was being very nonchalant.

She starred at him in shock for what he did. She couldn't even form words to yell at him at the moment.

"You almost didn't let go of me. Not that I mind." His cocky tone was definitely not missed, as he winked at her.

"You crazy, smug bastard!" She pushed at him again using more force. He only moved a little, but laughed at her statement. It only made her angrier, "Damon, I don't have time for this, I need to call Jeremy." And she did. She knew he was worried about her, and leaving like she did was uncalled for.

The next thing Bonnie knew, she was being pushed against the wall; cornered in by Damon's arms. The veins around his eyes were forming and his fangs extended. He looked as if he would take great pleasure in sinking his fangs into her carotid.

"You probably want to stay away from that _boy_, because I _will_ kill him. You are _mine_ Bonnie and you better remember that." Damon was beyond full of rage when his little witch mentioned that boy's name.

She was about to yell at him until he continued, "Did you like the way he touched you." He caressed her cheek and stopped at her neck, "I bet you were thinking about me the whole time." He then placed a small kiss on her neck; inhaling her sweet scent. He could smell the arousal he was giving her.

Bonnie slapped him, "How dare you!" she yelled pushing him off of her. How dare he bring up what she did with Jeremy and act this way about it. "You have no right! You are in love with my best friend. So what I do with my _boyfriend_ is none of your business."

Damon was a bit caught off guard with how Bonnie wasn't showing any fear towards him. With the way he looked right now anyone else would have shaken in fear.

As he was consumed with his thoughts, Bonnie took this opportunity to speak again, "I don't know what your problem is or what kind of game you are trying to play. But whatever we have been doing ends right now. I appreciate you saving my life, and for that I won't call you an enemy, but we are not friends…we are not anything." Did it hurt her to say that? Yes. But she didn't know what she truly felt for Damon anymore and he was in love with her best friend. "And the next time you kiss Elena, I hope Stefan finds out and makes you pay."

During her little speech, he managed to change back to his regular face, "Is that jealousy I see on your pretty little features?"

"You can't be jealous of someone you want nothing to do with." With those last words she was able to move past him and run to find Caroline.

Damon let her leave this time, but their time was far from over.

* * *

The next day, Bonnie was sitting on the front steps of her porch as she anxiously awaited Jeremy's arrival. She wasn't sure how she was going to say everything to him, but she couldn't lead him on anymore.

After her confrontation with Damon last night, she woke up Caroline and they headed to her house. She was actually in her living room now, awaiting Bonnie's return with a box of tissues just in case.

When Bonnie saw Jeremy walk towards her, she noticed a black crow land on a tree near the house. It felt as if it was staring at her. Odd, she thought.

Bonnie stood up, as Jeremy pulled her into a hug, "I was so worried about you, Bonnie."

A few tears instantly formed in Bonnie's eyes, once being in his embrace, "Jeremy we need to talk," Her voice was soft, but Jeremy could tell that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, afraid to hear the answer.

They both sat down, and Bonnie grabbed his hands in hers, "You are an incredible guy. You are sweet, you make happy, and I feel safe and normal when I'm with you. I never thought I would end up liking you so much; I mean you're Elena's younger brother," she let out a small laugh, trying her best not to start crying.

"Bonnie where are you going with this?" He already knew, but he needed to hear her say it.

Bonnie took a deep breath, "I can't do this anymore. You deserve someone who is going to give you the world and love you deeply, and I'm not that girl; even though I should be, because you are so amazing."

Jeremy's felt a pain in his chest, when she said those words, "Is this about the other night?"

"No," she shook her head, "And I shouldn't have left like I did, but I was just confused. I'm really sorry."

He squeezed her hands tighter, and gazed into her emerald eyes, "Bonnie, I love you. I do and whatever you're feeling we can get through this."

The tears escaped her eyes, "You don't love me Jeremy. You are going to find someone else…trust me."

"You're telling me all of these great things, but you're not giving me a reason as to why you want to end us. I mean is there more…is there someone else?"

She must have hesitated to long, because Jeremy snatched his hand away from hers, "Who is it? I mean it had to be before we slept together, because this is rather quickly to be throwing this on me." Jeremy didn't mean to sound harsh, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was upset. He was in love with Bonnie and he would do anything for her, so he deserved to know who the guy was that replaced him. Who could do more for her then he could?

"There's no one else," she said rather quickly, giving Jeremy the impression she was lying.

"You can lie all you want to Bonnie, you don't owe me the truth." He then stood up, and she did so quickly after him, "Have a nice life," And then he walked away.

Maybe Jeremy did sound cruel, but he had a right to be.

* * *

"Elena, can we talk?" Stefan said to Elena as he walked her to her door. Tonight they would sleep apart. Not that they wanted too, but Jenna's rules were clear. Weekends she could stay the night with Stefan, but weekdays, she needed to be home; no if, ands, or buts.

"Of course," she smiled, as they sat down on one of the couches on the porch.

Stefan really didn't want to ask this question, but he needed too, "Did anything happen with you and Damon while I was away?"

Elena wanted so quickly to lie, but she couldn't lie to Stefan. She wouldn't.

When Elena didn't say anything, and tears sprung to her eyes, gave Stefan an answer, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"We kissed, that was it," she cried, "I'm so sorry Stefan. I don't know what came over me, and I love you so much and I'm so sorry," It was as if she were almost begging for forgiveness.

Stefan forgave her, but he would not hide the fact that he was hurt. It was as if a part of his heart was damaged. He knew that Elena cared for Damon. He knew that her feelings went beyond caring, but he tried his best to push it aside. But now he couldn't.

He wiped the tears from her eyes, "I love you, Elena. But, I think we should take some time apart. You need to figure out what you want. Because I know that you have feelings for Damon, and I don't want you to regret anything by staying with me. I don't want you to feel like you have too.

Elena began to cry again. She didn't want Stefan to break up with her, "Stefan, please….I'm sorry. It will never happen again. Yes I care about him, but I'll put it away, I'll stop talking to him. I love you Stefan. You."

"I know you do, but you love him as well. He leaned towards her, as their foreheads touched, "This doesn't have to be the end of us, Elena. Just take some time."

When Stefan gently kissed her forehead, Elena closed her eyes from the warmth of his kiss, and when she opened them, he was gone.

Elena went into the house, and ran into her room. She collapsed on her bed, and cried. She loved Stefan with all of her heart, and she didn't want this between them. But he was right, she loved Damon too.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Bonnie?" Caroline asked, as she watched her best friend sit down on the floor in between three candles.

"I have to Caroline." She gave her a weak smile to assure her friend that everything would be alright. Bonnie needed her powers back, and that is exactly what she planned to do. She was a Bennett witch; with all of the potential to be powerful. She would get everything she had in her; no matter what the cost.

She looked at Caroline one more time before closing her eyes, "If it gets bad Caroline, please don't do anything. I will be okay."

"Bonnie," Caroline couldn't promise that.

"I'll be okay," she repeated.

As Bonnie began to chant in Latin, she found herself closing out everything around her. It was just her in darkness. She needed her powers back. They were a part of her. When she began to feel the energy flow through her body, she let out a gasp of what she felt. It was nothing like before when she had her powers there was something more. It was not just light…there was darkness as well.

Even though she was focused on her powers, she couldn't help but think about Caroline, Stefan, and Damon. She had no idea why they entered her mind at the same time, but hopefully she would find out soon.

But then something felt as if it were trying to keep her away; trying to keep her blocked. So, she fought; she fought with everything she had. She would not fail. She would succeed, and once her powers were back, she would be able to defeat Klaus and end this crazy war. Elena and Caroline would be safe. Everyone would be safe.

Caroline was trying so hard not to interfere. The fire in the candles rose up, and she had to move away, just in case they reached her. Bonnie was shaking, and when Caroline smelled blood, she knew it was coming from Bonnie.

She knew Bonnie's blood was different from the rest, but it wasn't the fact that she was her best friend that stopped her, it was the fact that slashes were appearing on her arm and face as if someone was cutting her.

When Bonnie screamed a earth-shattering scream, Caroline couldn't contain herself any longer. She rushed through the circle, and grabbed Bonnie. She was glad that by doing that, the candles went out, because they probably both would have gotten burned.

"Bonnie," she shook her friend, "Bonnie, please open your eyes." She should have never let her do this.

Caroline was able to calm down just a bit at the sound of Bonnie's heart beating in a normal rhythm; it was as if she were sleeping. She really hoped that was it, and she would make sure to yell at her best friend once she woke up.

But right now, she cleaned her wounds, and took her upstairs to her room. As Caroline put a blanket over her, she began to feel incredibly sleepy. So sleepy that it felt like her body was shutting down; almost as if she were paralyzed. Then out of nowhere everything went black.

* * *

Bonnie's eyes shot open as she immediately set up and looked around. She noticed she wasn't in her house anymore, but outside in a place that was unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time. She stood up and looked down at the dress she was wearing. The same dress she was wearing in the dream she shared with Damon in 1864.

But she didn't remember falling asleep.

"Bonnie?" She heard a voice she knew too well call her name.

She turned around to see Caroline, in similar attire, with a confused look on her face, "Where the hell are we?"

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Also don't think I don't like Elena, because I love her character and the friendship she has with Bonnie and Caroline. But for this story I wanted to stick more so with Caroline and Bonnie. **

**Please Review =)**


	7. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Hey everyone! I know it's been forever since I last update, and I really want to apologize. This isn't an update to the fic, but I do want to let you all know that I will be posting in the next 2 weeks. Finals are about to start, and I have been swamped with studying and papers, that I haven't had time to get another chapter out, and I don't want the chapter to be rushed and a disappointment.

I would like to talk with you all about the last couple episodes of The Vampire Diaries. As you all know I love the show and the characters. Yes, at times I find them getting on my nerves lol, when I want something to happen and it doesn't. (Hint Hint Bamon "The last dance") LOL. I will get to that soon.

But can you believe it 2 more episodes until the season finale, and let me tell you all, this show is full of suspense and shocking turns. When I first watched the first season, it left me shocked all the time, because usually you can guess what is going to happen, but with the vampire diaries they always add a spin to it, and it is still that way for the second season.

I guess I will start with "know thy enemy", since that was the last day I posted and really didn't get a chance to talk about it. I guess there's not that much to say on this episode. I was a little upset that Isobel had to die. It was crazy to find out that she was compelled.

Now "The last dance" I was on the edge of my seat the whole episode. The bamon scenes were amazing and I loved watching the videos that others made portraying the two characters. This episode gave me hope for Bamon scenes in season , Damon did ruin it with "I will choose you over Bonnie" I will admit that did ruin it just a little, but I still have hope.

Honestly, I don't want Jeremy and Bonnie together. Yes, they are cute at times, but I guess because I am such a hardcore Bamon supporter, I don't want her with anyone but Damon; vice versa.

"Klaus" That was an amazing episode, and I found myself loving Elijah more than I did in his previous episodes. And I would like to see him and 'Katerina' together in season 3 (if they make it)

Now yesterday's episode "The last day" I will admit, this one was very shocking. I suspected that Jules would be the sacrifice. And I will definitely say that I love Tyler and Caroline, and I want them together. Yes Matt and Caroline were okay, but I support Tyler and Caroline all the way. And I hope to see more of them in season 3.

Okay, honestly I don't think Elena will be turned into a vampire (I mean I could be wrong of course) It was crazy to see that Jenna is transitioning. I wasn't expecting that at all. As for the witch they need to sacrifice, I'm really thinking its going to be Greta, because right now Klaus doesn't know that Bonnie is alive and she will probably make a grand entrance when he is doing the ritual.

Damon getting bit by a werewolf, can you say wow! I hope he doesn't die. I'm hoping that Bonnie will find away to cure him. (I know wishful thinking, but it can happen).

Okay honestly, this whole Damon and Elena thing is starting to get idk old/annoying. Don't get me wrong, I love the characters, but I guess that since I'm such a Bamon fan I'm not seeing what Delena fans see. And I'm sure it's the same way vice versa as well. Honestly I think it's just the chase with those two, and if something does happen between the two (I really hope not) it won't last long.

And don't get mad for me saying this, but in my opinion (which it does not matter) I feel as if Elena is leading Damon on. I know she cares for him, but to me she is leading him on. And that gets on my nerves.

Now with Damon. He is completely sexy, with his bad boy act, and trust me I do like his sensitive side (at times) but I don't know why, and maybe its just me, but as this season has moved forward, he's just not the same to me. The first season he was just different and Idk how to explain it. And like I said yes I do like his sensitive side as well, but he's just not the same. But other than that random little moment, I do love Damon, I just wish he would stop obsessing over Elena.

Also the three deaths that are suppose to happen, did they mean in the last 2 episodes or in the episodes when they started back April 7th. Because if that is the case, then Bonnie did die, she just came back. (so maybe they meant it like that) I highly doubt it.

I know there are going to be so many twists and turns with these last 2 episodes, and I am seriously on the edge of my seat. I do want more Bamon before the season is over, but I don't think I will be getting it.

I hope this wasn't considered bashing characters, because that is not want I wanted to do. I really just wanted to discuss one of my favorite tv shows. Well more like ramble on lol.

And again, I will be updating in the next 2 weeks. I hope you guys will continue to read "Broken Hearts." Because the reviews you all leave is amazing and they really touch my heart.

Thank you all! =)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just want to apologize for not updating in so long. Finals have been over, but writer's block for this story came out of nowhere. But now I 'm back, and I hope you guys will continue to read this story. All of your reviews mean so much to me and I hope I haven't lost you all.**

_Bonnie's eyes shot open as she immediately set up and looked around. She noticed she wasn't in her house anymore, but outside in a place that was unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time. She stood up and looked down at the dress she was wearing. The same dress she was wearing in the dream she shared with Damon in 1864._

_But she didn't remember falling asleep._

"_Bonnie?" She heard a voice she knew too well call her name._

_She turned around to see Caroline, in similar attire, with a confused look on her face, "Where the hell are we?"_

"I'd like to know the same thing," A familiar male voice said from behind them, making Bonnie slowly turn around, hoping she was imagining things.

She wasn't, because she was now staring into the eyes of Damon and Stefan Salvatore, who were dressed in suits from 1864. Damon's hair was curly and Stefan's hair was a bit straighter from his usual spiky do.

Everyone was staring at her, and honestly, she couldn't give them a reason. The last thing she remembered was trying to get her powers back with Caroline and then everything went dark. But the fact that she still didn't have her powers and now they were all in 1864 was a mystery to her.

_How did this happen?_ She thought.

"Ah, Stefan, Damon, I've been looking for you two everywhere."

They all turned to the voice that was only familiar to Damon and Stefan.

Giuseppe Salvatore.

Damon and Stefan were at a loss of words to say anything at the moment. They were both staring at the man they haven't laid eyes on in more than a century. The man whose life was ended by Stefan and the man that Damon never felt love from.

"And who are your lovely guest?" He said, now looking at Bonnie and Caroline. Bonnie was a little unsure of how to feel at the moment. In this time she knew that she was judged because of the color of her skin.

But to her surprise Giuseppe grabbed her hand gently and kissed it, as well as Caroline's. They both couldn't help but blush, never receiving a gesture like that before, but was quickly pulled back to reality, or whatever it was, by Damon making a coughing noise.

Ignoring Damon's interruption, Caroline smiled and said, "Caroline F-" Bonnie nudged her before she could say her last name, "Fitz…Caroline Fitz and this is my best friend, Bonnie Benjamin."

Bonnie made a disgusted face that was only missed by Giuseppe. _'Bonnie Benjamin?'_ she thought to herself, making a mental note to talk to Caroline later.

"You two will be joining us for the Lockwood Founder's Ball tonight, I hope?" Before Giuseppe led them into the house, he remembered why he came outside in the first place. He turned around to Damon and Stefan, "Miss Katherine would like to see you both in her quarters."

Bonnie glanced briefly at Damon, but then smiled back to Giuseppe as he led her and Caroline into the Salvatore Mansion.

Damon cursed under his breath, and before he could say anything aloud, Stefan said, "Bonnie must have cast a spell."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Whatever gave you that idea?" Sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Stefan ignored his comment, "But what I don't understand is why she would bring us all here."

Damon couldn't help but wondered the same thing, because the last time he saw her in that outfit is when he was pulling it off in their shared dream.

And the fact that Katherine was already here in this time, meant that many things were about to happen, that they tried so hard in forgetting.

Damon couldn't help but smirk, "If my memory serves correctly, this is the around the time where Katherine picked you to escort her to the ball."

"And if my memory serves correctly, you not to long ago kissed Elena," Stefan was now referring to the present, "So, I guess it doesn't really matter does it?" And then he walked away, leaving Damon alone.

Damon wasn't that surprised that Elena told Stefan about the kiss they shared, but Elena was the furthest thing on his mind right now. Right now he needed to have a conversation with his little witch, and find out just what in the hell was going on.

* * *

"Honestly Bonnie, whatever is going on, I'm not really going to complain about it." Caroline said to her best friend, as she went through some of the items in the guest room Giuseppe let the girls stay in. He was going to let them stay in separate ones, but they insisted on staying together.

Bonnie was looking out the window, and faced her friend when she said that last comment, "It is nice isn't it." She said, agreeing with her. Giuseppe had given the girls the tour of the house and land and even though it looked the same, it was still different. Mr. Salvatore was very nice and welcoming even though they all just met.

But even though they were feeling quite at peace, they couldn't hide the fact that this wasn't right. They were in a different time, and they needed to get back before things changed and affected their present.

"So, I wonder how the Founder's Ball is going to be tonight. Think we'll meet any eligible bachelors." Caroline smiled, and flopped down on the bed.

"Caroline, as nice as this is, you know we to figure out what is going on, and get back to…"

A hard knock at the door interrupted Bonnie, and as she was about to open the door, Damon beat her too it. "What the hell is going on little witch?" He yelled, as he barged into their room, with Stefan casually walking in behind him.

Bonnie smiled a little at Stefan, but rolled her eyes at Damon for yelling and calling her little witch.

"Whatever spell you cast, fix it." It was harder than anyone knew for Damon to hold that tone with Bonnie. Right now he was still trying to figure out what he was feeling for the little witch beyond lust, but he didn't want anyone else figuring out before him. Like his know-it-all brother.

"Why, so you can hurry up and get back to Elena?" Caroline decided to say, getting off the bed and standing beside Bonnie. She then glanced at Stefan, "Sorry, Stefan."

"Don't forget Blondie that I can kill you." He glared.

"I'd like to see you try," Caroline glared back; her new found confidence from being a vampire was not missed among any of them.

Someone clearing their throat, made all of them look towards the open door.

It was Emily Bennett. Bonnie's most powerful ancestor.

She was holding on a bunch of dresses that Stefan instantly took and laid down on the bed, "Thank you, Stefan." She smiled, "Long time no see."

"Hello Emily," He said very politely.

Emily then looked over to Damon, who was glaring at her, and she returned his hostility, "Damon."

"Emily."

Caroline quickly grabbed Emily into a hug, "It's so nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you."

Emily couldn't help but smile at Caroline's bubbly personality. Then she looked at Bonnie, and grabbed her hands, "You've been through a lot in the past couple months, and for that I am sorry." She then pulled her into a hug. It had been awhile since Bonnie was in the arms of a relative, and she had to try her best not to break down and cry. She didn't want Damon of all people to see that side of her again. She knew that she and Emily would talk later, so for now she was able to hold it together.

It took well over an hour for Emily to explain everything to them. Coming to find out that in this time, each of them were human, so Bonnie was not a witch, and Caroline, Stefan, and Damon were not vampires. It shocked them that they hadn't even realized it until Emily informed them.

They were in this time because they needed to find out some valuable information for the present. It was just suppose to be Bonnie, but when she performed the spell, Damon, Caroline, and Stefan entered her mind at the exact time, and one thing led to another. In the present it looked as if Caroline and Bonnie were sleeping in Bonnie's room. Stefan was in his room, and Damon was on the couch in the Salvatore mansion.

"So, you're saying we're dreaming?" Caroline asked. A question that they all were wondering.

"In a sense yes, but no at the same time." She explained that this is a dream that cannot be controlled and can only be awaken from when they find out the information they are suppose too; along with a spell that Emily needs to perform. Damon wanted to know why couldn't Emily tell them, but she didn't answer him. Bonnie would make sure that when she was alone with Emily she would ask her later.

"I do have a question?" Bonnie asked, and Emily looked at her, "Why is that I am able to walk around and be treated like royalty. I thought in this time…"

"Trust me, I knew you were coming," Emily said, knowing what she was going to say next, "And I performed just a little spell, where you are exempt from it. But it will only last for the amount of time that you are here."

Damon was about to say something, but Emily cut him off, "Now, the Founder's Ball is tonight, so you all must get ready."

"Emily wait…" Bonnie said, wanting to talk more, but Emily just smiled sweetly, and walked out. Bonnie felt a bit defeated. She knew she was going to try to talk to Emily later, but she wasn't sure what she was suppose to find out that was so important to them in the present. She wasn't even sure how long they would be here, and if someone would notice from their present. Emily didn't share that bit of information.

"So, what should we do now?" Caroline asked, looking at her friends and Damon, who all seemed to be lost in thought.

Stefan was the first to speak up, "I guess we should attend the Founder's Ball."

They all looked at him, and was a bit surprised at his answer, "If we don't go, people we get suspicious, and by us going we may find out the information we are suppose too." He suggested this not only because of the reasons he gave them, but to keep his mind off of Elena. Even though he gave her some time to think things through, he couldn't help but be worried about her. He had no idea how long they were going to be here, and with Klaus looking for her, and not being sure if they could trust Elijah, he wasn't able to keep her safe.

In the end they all agreed with Stefan, and when the men exited the room, Caroline looked at the dresses that Emily brought in, and began to go through them. Her demeanor was that of excitement, and Bonnie wasn't quite sure how she could be so calm through it all.

"Caroline, we really need to find a way to get back," Bonnie walked over to her friend, as she looked through the many dresses.

"And we're going to, Bons," she paused for moment; unsure if she should tell Bonnie why she wasn't so affected by everything that happened, "Look, this time…this place, it's really beautiful. And….I miss being human...not having to crave human blood. I mean the strength was great, but Bonnie…I miss it." A small tear escaped her eyes.

Bonnie understood where Caroline was coming from. Even though Bonnie had become dependent on her magic, before the supernatural world entered their lives, life was completely bearable. And even though Bonnie could find herself feeling peace in this moment, she couldn't let go of the fact, that they were all here for a purpose.

But for Caroline's sake, she would put on her happy face. Because she deserved this…they both did. So, she embraced her best friend in a hug, and smiled lightly, "Let's get ready."

Caroline clapped her hands and squealed, as they began to get ready for the Founder's Ball.

* * *

Damon was bored out of his mind. Being at the Founder's Ball was one of the many things he did not miss about his past. He sipped on his scotch as watch the many people enter. Women left and right gave him a wink, even if they were with their husbands. He remembered that back then that he would have returned the gesture, but his mind was on someone else. Katherine who had entered with her brother wasn't even a blimp on his radar at the moment.

"Is everything alright with your brother, Stefan?" Katherine asked, as he led her onto the floor as they began to dance.

After briefly glancing at his brother, he turned his attention fully back to Katherine, "He is just jealous that you are here with me tonight." Stefan didn't even believe himself when he said that. To be quite honest, he knew his brother and even though he didn't know what was on his mind, he knew that right now Katherine was the last thing on it.

"Hmm, you could be right," Katherine wasn't a fool, something else was going on with Damon, and Stefan seemed a bit on edge as well. By the end of the night, she would find out exactly what was going on.

"You seem worried, are you alright?" Stefan said, trying to make this as normal as possible. He then twirled her around, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"I am perfectly alright…with you."

Stefan really hoped that Katherine was buying this devotion he was manipulating into her. Because he couldn't care less if she was alright. Katherine was a thorn in his side, but in this time he was compelled to love her.

Damon wished he had his vampire hearing to listen in on Katherine and Stefan. He really hoped Stefan was doing his job with manipulating Katherine, so she wouldn't question anything.

His thoughts were immediately cut off, when Bonnie entered the room. For some odd reason, his heart began to speed up like an adolescent male, and he couldn't take his eyes away from her. The faults of being human, he thought to himself.

She looked amazing; the way the lavender corset dress hugged her curves. She was made for this time, he thought to himself. The way she smiled and laughed was mesmerizing as it traveled through the room. But what sparked a hint of rage through his body, was that she wasn't laughing at something Blondie said, she was laughing at one of the idiots that were trying to talk to them.

He knew all the men here would try to make a fool of themselves attempting to talk to her, but he didn't know why he wanted to rip them to shreds. And if he were a vampire right now, he would have...and he would have enjoyed it.

Stefan's eyes were on Caroline and Bonnie as well, which made Katherine turn around. The attention was not on her, and she really did not like that.

"Who are they?" she asked, as she continued to dance with Stefan.

"I am not quite sure," Stefan lied, not wanting Katherine to harm Bonnie and Caroline.

"You and your brother seem enthralled by them."

"They must be the two women my father said would be staying with us for awhile. Their parents are friends of the family, I believe." Stefan was quick on his feet, but this was Katherine, and being a human trying to fool a vampire was something that was very hard to do.

Stefan then kissed her, trying his best to bring passion into it, "Maybe we should get out of here for a little while."

"This is a new side of you." She expected Damon to say something like that, not Stefan.

"You bring out something new inside of me." He smiled, hoping she bought it.

Luckily for him, it worked, as they left to take a walk.

Katherine wasn't stupid though….far from it.

Damon noticed Stefan and Katherine leave. Whatever explanation his younger brother gave her, must have worked.

He then looked back over to where Bonnie was standing, and saw that she was about to Dance with some loser. He wasn't going to have that. He then walked over to them, placing himself between Bonnie and the guy, "May I have this dance."

Bonnie was a bit taken back at Damon's intrusion. She was hesitant at first, because she was still upset with Damon after their last encounter. So, why she placed her hand in his was beyond her.

"Get lost," he said to the other guy, knowing that he would obey. If you weren't one of the founding families in this time, you were pretty much nothing. That's the way he looked at in this moment.

Damon couldn't believe how nervous he was as he held Bonnie in his arms. His heart felt as if he was about to beat out of his chest. Yes, at times he did miss being human, but these emotions were too much for him to handle.

"Okay what was that for?" Bonnie said, feeling just as nervous and jittery as he was. She didn't like that feeling.

"He's no good for you." Was the only thing he could think of to say.

She rolled her eyes, "You're not good for me, and yet here I am dancing with you."

He smirked, "Maybe…. but I'm better than him."

Bonnie couldn't hide the blush that appeared on her face. The way Damon was looking at her, with those piercing blue eyes was too much to handle right now. She didn't want to feel this attraction to him. He was in love with her best friend, and she was not going to be anyone's second choice rebound girl.

As she turned to walk away from him, he pulled her back and twirled her around. Her heart skipped a beat, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Take a walk with me." His voice was that of pure velvet sin, and the way he was looking at her; the word no would never come out of her mouth even if she tried her best to say it.

Caroline had sneaking a peak at the two, as she danced with one of the guys. She knew that they needed to talk after everything that happened between them. And even though Damon wasn't number one on her list, the way he looked at Bonnie today, when he thought no one was paying attention would make anyone's heart melt.

She was interrupted out of her thoughts, when she noticed someone out of her peripheral…someone who looked very familiar. She then smiled to the guy she was dancing with, and walked off with a mission to find the guy who looked familiar.

* * *

Outside, Bonnie and Damon were in the garden, and if anyone walked by they would mistake them for two lovers.

"Last time we were here, it was under different circumstances, remember?" He held her hand in his, as they walked through the garden.

Bonnie tried her best not to blush remembering the last time they were in this time, was a hot and heavy dream they both shared.

But then reality hit her in the face hard, remembering everything after that, and she really didn't want anyone to get suspicious seeing them outside like this, "What did you want to talk about Damon?"

"I just wanted to take a walk with you."

"Why?"

"Why do you always have to ask questions? Can't you just enjoy right now."

"You might want to be careful, Damon. I think your humanity is starting to show."

As she was about to walk off, he said, causing her to stop in her tracks, "The kiss between Elena and I meant nothing."

She turned around slowly, "We are not having this conversation."

"Well maybe we should, because what other reason would you not talk to me."

"I'm not talking to you because we have nothing to talk about. We are not friends Damon, and the only reason I'm tolerating you now is because we have to work together to find a way back." She was upset and pretty much vulnerable right now. She hated that.

"But we were friends…we got to that point remember." She may have been angry right, now, but it was beyond sexy to Damon.

"Yeah, and then you kissed my best friend. You are in love with her. So, whatever _was_ happening between us was just a mishap in judgment. And it will never happen again." After saying all of that to him, she cursed mentally. She was trying to prove him wrong, but judging the smirk on his face, and the way he walked up closer to her, she knew she hadn't.

"And you slept with her brother!" he couldn't help but yell; the rage and jealousy forming all over again, from what she and the younger Gilbert had done.

"He was my boyfriend!" she yelled back.

"He had no right to kiss you or do anything to you. You are mine Bonnie Bennett, and you better remember that. Just be glad you broke up with the little wimp, before I killed him."

If Bonnie had her powers right now, she would have given him an aneurysm and set him on fire repeatedly, but she didn't so she settled for slapping him hard, "Who the hell do you think you are!"

Damon grabbed his jaw and began to rub it, to numb down the sting.

And that's when Bonnie remembered what he said about her break up with Jeremy, "Were you spying on us! Because I just broke up with him yesterday and only Caroline knew."

_Busted_, Damon thought. "So what if I was?"

She was about to slap him again, but he caught her hand, "Damn it, Bonnie." And then his mouth landed on hers. He couldn't hold it together anymore. He just needed to feel her lips on his. He cupped her face in a gentle passionate way, and she couldn't help but melt into him. All of that anger she was feeling subsided for a moment, as their tongues did the forbidden dance.

* * *

Caroline finally caught up with the man, but his back was turned to hers. She gently tapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned around, her breath caught in her throat. "Tyler?" she said aloud.

He looked at her, as his friends walked away, "No, I'm sorry, it's Tristan. Tristan Lockwood." He said, grabbing her hand, placing a soft kiss upon it.

_Think, Caroline, think,_ "Oh, I'm sorry, I think I heard someone wrong when I asked who you were."

He smiled, "That's alright, and you are?"

"Um, Caroline Fritz. " She blushed. Even in this time he still had that affect on her, "Um, I have to go and find my friend."

As she was about to walk away, he stopped her by saying, "Will you save a dance for me later?"

She turned around, and a shy smile appeared, "Sure." And then she walked off, to try and find Bonnie. If this was what they were suppose to find out, everything they knew was about to change.

Where she found them and the way she found them, she really didn't want to interrupt. But she knew she had too.

She then cleared her throat loud enough for them to hear.

Bonnie hadn't realized how long she and Damon had been standing there all over each other, but when Caroline cleared her throat, she quickly moved away, trying to adjust herself, and fix her hair.

Damon didn't even try to hide the hard on he had for Bonnie.

"Ew," Caroline said. Damon just smirked while Bonnie blushed.

"I hope what you wanted was really important, Blondie." Damon wasn't going to hide the frustration of Caroline interrupting them.

"Tyler's here!" she yelled out, betraying panic in her voice, "I mean not Tyler, but Tristan, I mean…"

"Caroline, it's okay calm down." Bonnie said trying to calm down her best friend, "Whose Tristan?"

"Tristan Lockwood, he looks just like Tyler. I mean identical. The way Elena and Katherine look alike." She finally got out, "I think Tyler is Tristan's doppelganger."

Bonnie and Damon looked at each other, and then back at Caroline. Was this what they were supposed to find out? That Tyler is a doppelganger? What would that mean for their present?

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please Review=)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I honestly don't really have words of what to say as too why I have not updated in 2 years, but I let this story go, and I am extremely sorry for that. It wasn't until I reread it and read all of your encouraging comments that made me say, I still had ideas for this story that my amazing viewers needed to read. Now I don't expect you all to continue reading because it has been forever and you all may have to refresh your memory, but if you want too, here is the next chapter to Broken Hearts. xoxo**

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline were barricaded in Damon's room after Caroline told them about Tristan Lockwood, Tyler's doppelganger. They were waiting for Stefan to get away from Katherine so he could join their little meeting.

"So, do you think this is it?" Caroline asked, "This is what we needed to know to get back to the present?"

"If it was, don't you think that we would be there by now?" Damon rolled his eyes, irritated. Mostly because Caroline interrupted he and Bonnie, and now the little witch wasn't making any eye contact with him; like she regretted that it happened.

Caroline stuck her tongue out at Damon and threw a pillow at him; something similar that happened a while ago in their present. Bonnie suppressed her laughter at their 'sibling' banter, and tried her best not to look at Damon. The kiss they shared was magnifying, but this was neither the time nor place to be thinking about it. And even though she could feel his heated gaze on hers, she tried her best not to let it affect her.

"When do you think Stefan should be here?" Bonnie asked, still not making contact with Damon, but looking through the grimoire; that Emily gave to her until she left. Maybe she could find a subliminal message or something that would give her a hint of what they needed to know to get back to their present.

"He should be here soon." Emily said, entering their room. "I gave Katherine a little aid that would put her to sleep, so Stefan could get away."

Even though Damon was no longer a vampire, because of being in the past, he still made his way to stand in front of Emily, dwarfing her. "Tell us what we need to know and send us home witch."

Emily glared at Damon, "Be careful Salvatore, I do not use my powers on a human, but I will make an exception for you."

Moving away from him, Emily walked over and sat beside Bonnie, whom was still looking intently at the Grimorie.

"I am still currently adding and taking away…by your time it will be complete." She said, breaking Bonnie's concentration.

Bonnie gave a soft smile at her ancestor, and before she could say anything, Stefan walked through the door.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

Caroline filled him in about Tristan, Tyler's doppelganger, and the thing on everyone's mind was if this was what they needed to know. And what did this mean for their present?

"Is this what we needed to know, Emily?" Bonnie asked, unsure what it all meant.

"Partly… you will need to keep Tyler and Elena safe for what is to come." She answered.

Damon was getting annoyed at Emily's cryptic talk and the fact that Bonnie was still paying him no attention. She hadn't looked at him at all since they have been in the room and it was pissing him off. He had to control himself not to pull her away from Emily's stupid spell book and take her to a private area.

"And what would that be?" Stefan asked, because he was just as confused as everyone else.

For some reason, Bonnie felt as if she were in a trance looking through Emily's spell book. A few pages she hadn't noticed from their present, but as she turned another page, something caught her eye. It looked as if it were a letter….a love letter. _'My dearest Emily, All my years I have not met someone with your spunk, your heart…the way you put others before your own. You look at me as if I am more than what I am. You are not afraid and I admire you. Though I must go, you will always have a place in me. Yours, N.'_

Bonnie looked up, and her eyes connected with her ancestor, "Emily, who's N?"

A small smile, that did not reach Emily's eyes, was the last thing Bonnie saw before she began to feel weak and disoriented; as if her body was not her own.

* * *

_Present Day._

Bonnie's eyes shot open almost painfully, as the headache began to cloud her thoughts. She sat up slowly and looked around, noticing she was in her room. Everything around her looked too intense…vibrant even. Her mouth ached and for some reason she felt…hungry…starving even.

She looked beside her and noticed Caroline still sleeping, and for a moment a wave of turmoil invaded her body at the thought of her best friend being stuck in the past. She let out a breath of relief, when Caroline began to stir awake.

"Bonnie?" she said, just a bit above a whisper, looking up at her best friend. "What happened?"

"We're back Caroline." She assured her, but for some reason being near Caroline at the moment was making her skin crawl, but making her hungry at the same time.

Caroline felt a bit different once waking up. Yes, she had an unbelievable headache, but the cravings for blood she had all the time had ceased.

She then looked at Bonnie, who was staring at her intently, and it was beginning to freak her out. "Um….Bonnie, are you okay?" Slowly she got up off the bed and backed up with Bonnie following her every move.

"Why do you smell like that?" Bonnie asked, listening to the sound of Caroline's heart speed up, as she got closer to her.

Caroline sniffed herself a little, not understanding what Bonnie was talking about, "Like what?" She backed further up until her back hit the wall.

"Care…I'm hungry." For a moment, Bonnie didn't even recognize her voice, but all she could think about was food, and looking at Caroline, made it all worse.

"Bonnie what is wrong with you, you're starting to freak me out." She tried to use her vampire speed to run away from her, but for some reason it wasn't as fast as it used to be, and before she could get to the door, Bonnie caught her and forcefully backed her back into the wall, and veins appeared around her eyes, as she bit into her neck.

She tried to push her off, but the strength she possessed now, was not as strong as she used to be.

As soon as Bonnie felt Caroline's blood go down her throat, she immediately jumped back, and spit it out everywhere….wanting to gag. Next thing she knew she was in front of her mirror, and wanted to scream at what she was staring back at. There was blood all over mouth, dripping to her chest, and her eyes were blood red with veins around them.

_This couldn't be real,_ she thought. She had to still be dreaming. Tears began to form in her eyes, as she looked back over to Caroline, who was grabbing her neck to stop the blood. And she looked angry; Bonnie didn't expect her not to be, but the anger that was radiating through Caroline was almost inhuman.

"Caroline…." Bonnie's voice portrayed fear, but it wasn't just because what was going on with her, Caroline's eyes were a strange yellow color.

"You bit me!" She was about to charge at Bonnie, but Bonnie quickly moved away, and almost fell over with this new speed she possessed.

Caroline caught herself in the mirror, and saw that her eyes were yellow, and she immediately kept opening and closing them. This isn't right, she thought. The only other time she saw yellow eyes was when Tyler began to transform into a werewolf.

"Please tell me we are still asleep?" Caroline asked, looking at her best friend whose fear was radiating off of her.

"I don't….I don't think so…" Bonnie tried getting out, but everything just seemed so loud. All she could hear was voices that she believed belong to her neighbors… she could smell scents and all she could think about was blood. "This can't be happening…"

Caroline stood in front of her, holding her in place, afraid at what she might do, "Bonnie…Bonnie calm down…we will fix this." She hoped.

"How?! I'm a v-vampire!" she all but screamed. Usually Bonnie was stronger than this, but Caroline knew that all of her emotions were heightened.

After helping Bonnie calm down, thinking of the time Stefan helped her after she killed a guy, she pulled out a water bottle full of blood, from her purse, she had packed when she came over Bonnie's and told her to drink it. And their next stop would be grabbing the Grimorie from downstairs, and heading to the Salvatore Boarding House; hoping that Damon and Stefan were there with a clearer head.

* * *

Damon woke up with what felt like a migraine. The only time he usually gets one of those is when Bonnie gave him those awful aneurysms.

Speaking of Bonnie….

He looked around and noticed he was back at the boarding house, but for some reason he didn't feel like himself. His usual crave for blood wasn't amongst him anymore and just as he was about to test a theory, Stefan came running down the steps, almost out of breath.

"Damon…I'm not…something…" He tried saying, but this was the first time in a long time, Stefan could barely breathe.

"Why are you breathing hard?" Damon sound annoyed, but still was a bit worried about his younger brother.

Before Stefan could get a word out that he thinks he is human again, Caroline and Bonnie bust through the door.

Something in Bonnie, made heat rise in her body as her eyes connected with Damon. She could smell him even though she wasn't close to him, and she couldn't help the feeling that course through her. Of wanting him...of wanting his blood.

Damon noticed the way he was looking at her, and it would have turned him on, but the veins that he was oh so familiar with, appeared around her eyes, and before he realized it, she was no longer standing behind Caroline, she was lunging at him.

Damon didn't know what happened next, he held up his hands trying to block her, and the next thing everyone knew, Bonnie went flying back, crashing into one of the couches.

_What the hell?_ Was going through everyone's minds.

Caroline ran over to Bonnie and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"I will be when I figure out what's going on." She answered, angry that Damon now had magic.

Damon had more than just respect for Bonnie, so he did began to feel bad that he hurt her, but a part of him almost laughed, that she could now have a taste of her own medicine. He didn't comment on it though.

A few minutes later, after everyone calmed down, they came to the realization that after they were sent back from the past, something must have crossed wire, because now Bonnie was a vampire, Caroline was a werewolf, Damon was a witch…well warlock, and Stefan was human. They also realized that time hadn't really passed in this time. It was only as if they had been sleeping for five hours.

"How do we fix this, judgey?" He asked, looking at Bonnie, who was searching frantically through Emily's spell book, "As much as I don't mind having your little witchy powers, I prefer my strength and taking a bite out of your sweet nectar."

Bonnie was going to come back with a quick comment, but she refrained and just rolled her eyes, "Don't you see I'm looking." She said, wanting more blood. She couldn't understand how they lived like this; always wanting blood.

"Why _are_ we back?" Stefan asked, "Emily said that Tyler's doppelganger wasn't everything we needed to know." Being human again, was something that Stefan always wanted, but now that he was…he couldn't help the feeling of being helpless….weak.

That's when Bonnie began to remember the last thing she asked Emily. "But that can't be it?" Bonnie didn't realize that she had said it aloud until Caroline asked for her to repeat it.

She kept looking through the grimorie, but couldn't find the page that was available in the past.

"Care to explain, little vampire." Damon joked.

And Bonnie would have attacked him, but she was still looking for the letter, "There was a love letter in here to Emily from someone named N…well it started with an N. Then after I looked at her, I was waking up in my room."

"Wait….we needed to know about one of your little ancestor's love interests?" Damon asked, irritated, "Really Emily!" He said looking up, yelling at no one.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Damon's dramatics, "What do you think the love letter had to do with any of this?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Bonnie answered her; grateful for Caroline's level headedness through all of this. "And it doesn't seem to be in here anymore."

"Well that doesn't help us now does it?" Damon said, making everyone in the room want to attack him, but since he now had powers, and really didn't know how to use them, they weren't going to try anything.

Caroline looked between Bonnie and Damon who were shooting daggers at one another, and decided they probably needed a minute alone. "Well until all of this has blown over, I'm hungry." She then looked at Stefan, "Stefan, would you mind putting your chef skills to the test, and making me something to eat.

Stefan caught on, and followed Caroline into his kitchen, leaving Bonnie and Damon alone.

He thought that once Blondie and his brother left, that Bonnie would look at him or at least say something, but she did neither. She just kept her eyes, glued to the book. First he ignored her in the past after their kiss, and she was ignoring him now.

So, he decided to try something.

"How does it feel craving blood now?" his voice was sinister, seductive, and it made Bonnie's eyes connect with his.

"It feels fine," She lied, through gritted teeth.

"Hmm…really?" He asked, not believing her. He then walked over to his bar, and smashed a glass, cutting his hand in the process, forgetting about the pain that he would feel when he did it. It hurt like hell.

Before Bonnie could fathom what was going on, her eyes turned red with veins appearing around them, and she backed him against the wall. "What the hell are you doing? I could _kill_ you, Damon. Is that what you want, to make me a killer?" She asked, with one hand holding him in place and the other one gripping his injured hand.

Having her this close to him was making him hot, and the way she was looking at him, he didn't mind if she had his way with him. "Go ahead, Bonnie, have some….it taste better from the vein anyways."

She hesitated for a moment, but he didn't have to ask her twice. Bonnie's mouth was now on Damon's wound, and heat flushed through both of them as the blood flowed down her throat.

She then looked into his eyes, and latched on to his throat, and Damon let out a soft moan, that only Bonnie could hear. He held on to her, as she drank from him.

Realizing that she was probably taking too much, she stopped, and looked at the lust in his eyes. "Don't stop," he breathed. "Keep going….take as much as you need."

His voice was making every muscle in her body soften, and she felt as if she could have an orgasm just from his blood and his voice….and the erection that was poking into her. Her mouth then latched back on to his throat, as she began to take more of what he offered.

"What the hell is going on? Bonnie! Damon!"

Bonnie immediately stopped, and Damon slid to the ground, too weak to stand.

Bonnie looked to Elena, whom she didn't hear walk into the boarding house. She was angry that she stopped her, but the when Damon groaned, she looked at him, and noticed that he was barely conscious.

_Shit, what did I do?_ She thought.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As I reread this story, this was back when Elijah just came to town, so we are in away picking up from there, but with a lot of different turns and twists as you all can see. And I know Bonnie may be not acting her usual self, but she is now a vampire, the very thing she hates…even though her best friend is one, and she kissed one, but all of the new feelings…emotions…blood lust is very new to her, so she will be a bit OOC. But again, I hope you all enjoyed, and please review. xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know it's been a little over a year since the last chapter, so I'm not even expecting anyone to really read it. But if you do, thank you for taking the time to do so! I do want to say thank you so much for the previous reviews it does mean a lot, and I read each one. I'm sure you all know that I have writer's block for this story, but I am trying to keep it within the same story line. Sorry for any editing and grammar mistakes in advance=)**

* * *

About two years ago, Bonnie Bennett would have never been caught dead lying on a blanket in a graveyard at night. Especially in a town like Mystic Falls that insinuated death and destruction on a daily basis. But here she was, lying in front of Matt Donovan's tombstone, drinking a cup of O negative. Life just wasn't going to be the same without him anymore.

A few weeks ago after she, Caroline, Stefan, and Damon got back from the past, whatever happened during the transference messed up their abilities. Damon was a witch, Bonnie was a vampire, Stefan was human, and Caroline was a werewolf. They tried performing countless spells to get everything back to normal, but it was a little over three weeks and nothing had changed.

Even trying to conjure Emily didn't work. As soon as they got somewhat of a handle on everything, Bonnie assisted Damon in performing a spell to summon her great great great ancestor, but either it just didn't work or Emily was playing tricks. Damon of course, thought the latter.

As she shifted a bit, she almost forgot that Caroline was with her and had fallen asleep, curled against her side. A week ago Caroline had transitioned into a werewolf after an accident that ended up taking the life of a young woman. It not only affected her that she took a human life, but the pain of the transition almost killed her. If it weren't for Bonnie, Stefan, and even Damon, she wouldn't have been able to get through it.

The stars in the night sky were bright tonight, as Bonnie grew lost in her thoughts. They really couldn't stay like this and she was extremely terrified that this would be their lives forever. It's not that being a vampire wasn't a thrill. Being able to run extremely fast, heal very quickly, and compelling someone was a real treat, but the hunger pains and drinking blood wasn't really appeasing to her. Through it all she preferred being a witch.

"Can we go back home now?" She heard Caroline ask, as she lifted up. "I want to sleep in my own bed."

"When did you start calling the boardinghouse home?" she asked, as they both stood up and grabbed the blanket off the ground.

"Honestly, I really don't know." She admitted. And it was true, she didn't know. They had been staying there every day since they got back from the past, and when she and Bonnie did try to stay at their own houses, they always ended back in the boarding house.

Caroline then got on Bonnie's back. "Well, let's go home then."

* * *

Bonnie found herself out of her room, standing in front of another, as she contemplated knocking on the door.

Before she could walk off, she heard his voice.

"Took you long enough."

She took a deep breath and opened the door. "I couldn't sleep."

"That's what you say every night." His eyes raked over her body in a tank and shorts. It wasn't a secret that he wanted to devour every inch of her, vampire or not. And he couldn't do that, because ever since they got back from the past, she shied away from him…except for the last few nights when she found comfort in his arms. "But you can only come in my bed tonight if you give me a kiss."

She rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

He closed the door with his mind before she could walk out and she stalled. Her lips actually curved up into a smile.

"You're getting good at that."

"You can stay." He said. "I'll be on my best behavior."

The thought instantly entered her mind that she might not be though. The urges from being a vampire were extremely hard to control, especially being new. She craved sex way more than she ever thought she would. She felt like the female version of Damon, except she didn't go around killing people for the heck of it. And she prayed she never did.

She made her way to his bed and sat beside him, her leg unconsciously going over his, as he continued reading through one of the grimoires.

"Loving that speed aren't you?"

She shrugged. "It's a nice perk." Was it wrong that the way he seemed to read through one of her spell books was turning her on?

Damon didn't even have to look at her to see the veins forming around her eyes. "Calm down judgey, because I won't let you stop once you start."

_Is that a promise_? "I've gotten better since that day…"

"You mean that day you almost drained me dry?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Do you even know what you're reading?"

"I'm actually very fluent in Latin and witchy language, since I had to guard your line practically my whole existence."

"So that means you actually took the time to read grimoires?"

"I took the time to read a lot… and _do_ a lot." His intense blue eyes found her green ones. "But we could always 86 the books," He threw them to the ground and got on top of her.

She squealed a little as he positioned himself between her legs.

Their eyes caught each other."Damon, we are not doing this…"

"Why not? I'm willing," His hands made their way under her shorts, feeling the dampness of her underwear. "And it seems that you're willing too."

She moved his hand and used her strength to move him off of her. "Elena is right down the hall."

"So, I don't care about her. I care about _you_."

It was weird for Bonnie to hear him say that. Yes, she and Damon had actually grown to become some type of friends after the whole werewolf incident that took her life, and yes, they shared a few kisses here and there, but at the end of the day Bonnie wasn't sure what would come of it. Elena had strong feelings for him and for the longest he shared those feelings, probably even more. And Bonnie wasn't going to be second to anyone. So, whatever they were doing now, whatever Bonnie felt for him was probably because her emotions were all over the place and the urges of being a vampire.

Bonnie didn't say much when Elena started sleeping down the hall, even though she felt it was weird to be staying in your ex boyfriends house, currently in love with his brother that wasn't giving her the time of day. But, she had to give her the benefit of the doubt, because Elena's house blew up due to Elijah, and there wasn't enough room at Alaric's apartment with Jenna and Jeremy living there as well.

Pulling her out of her thoughts, Damon pulled Bonnie on top of him, but she quickly got off when there was a knock at the door.

It was Caroline who entered.

"I didn't say you could enter." Damon all but had a tantrum at being cockblocked.

Caroline didn't care. "You both are loud. Well, not really, I was just walking by, and…."

Bonnie moved closer to Damon and patted the empty spot next to her, so Caroline could lie beside them. Bonnie wasn't the only one who had been sharing a bed with Damon for the past week. Caroline also made her way in at the middle of the night.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2,…" Damon could barely say 1 before Stefan walked in and joined them.

"Is this going to be an every night thing?" Damon asked, frustrated that he couldn't penetrate Bonnie before the rest of their little foursome gang arrived. "Because you know I like to spread out."

Caroline scoffs. "This bed is like big enough for all of us and then some, we should be fine."

"Not when you all sleep so close to me."

It was true. Damon's bed could fit a lot of people, but they always slept close together. They weren't sure if it was another side effect from coming back from the past. That maybe they needed that close contact to feel alive. Even Caroline and Damon who had a not so good past and couldn't stand each other at times, felt very protective over one another.

"Plus, Bonnie wasn't going to give you any, anyways." She joked.

Bonnie couldn't help but blush, before changing the subject.

* * *

"Guys… what's going on?"

They all stir awake in their own way when Elena's voice breaks their sleep. Stefan saw the clock and mentally cursed at the time. It was 8 am. Usually they tried to get out of the room extremely early, just in case Elena woke up and began looking for them. They were trying their best not to get caught and have to deal with any explanations.

Too late.

Of course Bonnie had to be the one to lie to her because everyone else decided they didn't know how to talk at the moment.

"We were up late trying to research how to get back to normal and we must have fallen asleep." She got out of bed. "And now I need to get ready for class." The fact that they almost forgot that their second semester of their junior year was starting, really showed that if they didn't crack down on the books they wouldn't be graduating in another year.

They didn't know if Elena bought it, as they all scurried out of the room, especially because Bonnie and Damon were cuddled into one another and so were Stefan and Caroline; like they had been lovers.

* * *

Bonnie ended up having every class with Stefan, two with Elena and then the other two with Caroline. As Bonnie and Stefan were sitting at lunch, the fact that they were sitting so close, laughing and fooling around caused a few stares to be thrown their way. All anyone ever knew was that Elena and Stefan were together. But the way they were acting made it look like Bonnie and Stefan were together.

"So, I've never really sat down and asked you. How does it feel to be human again?" she asked, putting a french fry in her mouth.

"It has its ups and downs." He began eating off of her plate. "Food tastes richer as a human; I'm able to savor it more."

Bonnie laughed. "Is that the only up part?"

"Actually yes. All I really know is being a vampire. Not being able to run fast, have the strength that was giving to me… the reflexes. I miss that."

"Hopefully we'll get it back soon."

"And what about you? I know you're ready to have powers again."

"Yes. The vampire abilities have its perks, but I miss being a witch. It's all I know. It's in my blood. And plus, Damon is becoming a little too good with it. When he becomes a vampire again, I am going to set him on fire with those aneurysms he gives me."

"I highly doubt that. I'm sure there is more that you want to do with my brother then sat him on fire."

Bonnie's eyes widened and she shoved him a little.

"Yeah, and what about you and Caroline?" she asked. "Don't think I haven't seen the way you looked at her, or every time we wake up you are both cuddled into each other. And Being a vampire I can hear how both of your heart races when your together."

"Yeah, you need to become a witch again." He threw a fry at her head. "But I have to go; I told Elena I'd meet her in the library for a moment."

She gave him the eye.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful."

Bonnie didn't know why she had become protective over Stefan all of a sudden, but she knew Elena didn't know what she wanted right now, and she didn't want her with Damon but she also didn't want Stefan to get hurt.

He kissed her forehead before he walked off, and that's when she began to notice a few people staring at her and whispering. So, she headed outside until her next class.

She spotted Damon instantly, sitting on his car in the parking lot, and walked over to him.

"You know it's a little creepy how you're sitting here watching high school students."

"I'm only watching _one_ high school student."

"What are you doing here?"

He stood up and towered over her. She tried her best to keep her control. "Just came to check up on you, my brother, and Blondie." His hand made its way to her face in a gentle caress. "Making sure you were all enjoying your first day."

"Yeah, sure. Why are you really here?"

"I'm serious Bon-Bon. Well, and because I think I found a spell to reverse all of this."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Be at my place tonight. Even though I already knew you will be." He kissed her lips before she could stop him and then retreated back to his car and drove away.

Yes, her lips were still tingling when she headed back to class.

* * *

"Are we sure this is going to work? " Caroline asked, as she sat down beside Bonnie. "Damon I'm not sure if you're able to perform such a big spell by yourself."

Damon rolled his eyes. "The only reason I'm not making your head explode right now is because I'm ready to be a vampire again, but when I'm back to my normal self I'm going to pull out your heart."

Caroline stuck her tongue out. "Let's get on with it."

"Okay," Damon began, "We need to prick ourselves with this knife and put our blood in the bowl."

They did.

"Now we hold hands."

They did.

While Damon began reciting a spell, Caroline peaked her eyes open and glanced at Bonnie. When her eyes opened a little it didn't take them long to start laughing.

Damon shot them both a look.

"I'm sorry," Caroline laughed. "It's just that it sounds hilarious coming from you."

"So, you guys want to stay like this forever?" His sarcasm wasn't missed.

Bonnie coughed, "Okay, we're sorry, we'll st-"Before she said anything else, a white light shot through all four of them, causing them to scream.

They had no idea how long they had been out, but when they opened their eyes they were standing in a circle instead of sitting.

"Did it work?" Stefan asked.

Looking down, and seeing their bodies sprawled out on the floor, they realized it didn't.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, but it was Caroline's voice that filled the air.

"Great, Damon, you killed us."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I'm going to be completely honest, this really wasn't one of my better chapters, but if I do continue it, hopefully before another year passes, we'll get to see what's going on with them. Thanks again! Please review =)**


End file.
